College Chronicles
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: The boys are so happy to be in LA and a part of Big Time Rush. Logan thought everything was in the past with Hailey when he left Minnesota but when she somehow ends up in LA, will Logan try to get her back or is he already too late? SEQUEL TO HIGH SCHOOL CHRONICLES
1. Welcome to LA

**(And this is the sequel I've been DYING to get started on)**

During the course of two years, Tommy and Hailey kept in constant contact with the boys. Well, Hailey purposely went out of her way to ignore Logan, doing whatever it took to ignore him. When the boys went on their first tour and it kicked off in Minnesota, they of course sent tickets and back stage passes to their friends and families. Of course Hailey got a few, but she didn't go. Instead she gave her ticket to some random person in school, while the rest of her family went to the show. At that point Tommy was given a cell phone so he could text the boys whenever they wanted, and they always replied. Part of Logan felt bad, because Tommy didn't have any older brothers, just sisters, so the boys were the brothers Tommy never had.

**Hailey scares me** Tommy had texted him one day.

**Why? **Logan asked, afraid something had happened.

**Hailey's a man!**

**What?**

**Dad put Hailey in boxing classes, she's kick ass now**

**IS that so? Wow…** Logan didn't believe it for a second. They Hailey he knew was about as weak as a brittle leaf in the fall. There's no way she would be able to endure boxing, it would murder her. Little did he know, that the boys leaving wrecked Hailey, and Tommy didn't tell them about it, he didn't want them worrying about his big sister. Hailey was so upset, her dad wanted to kill Logan, and at the concert, he did mention he could find a way to arrest him and make him pay, but he didn't go through with it. Hailey couldn't stop thinking about Logan. She knew she liked him more than he did her and the way he left only proved it. She cried and cried, it's always the first boyfriend that hurts the most, isn't it? Sure she hadn't known him for years, weren't dating for years, but she couldn't help what she felt.

Logan thought he was over Hailey too. He thought it would be so easy to get over her, but as much as Logan denied it, he was having a hard time as well. Every time the boys introduced him to a new girl the first thing he did was compare the girl to Hailey. _Hey you smile like my old friend Hailey_ or, _Oh my friend Hailey likes that band too_. He didn't think that girl had impacted him so much, but she was drilled into his mind and Logan couldn't get her out, even if he thought he had.

Two years later, the boys had gotten a text from Tommy saying they were in Los Angeles, and that they should visit him. He told them where they were, at UCLA, and the boys agreed to meet with him. They weren't sure why exactly they were there. Maybe Lori had decided to transfer schools and the family moved? It never occurred to Logan, the genius, that Hailey was now a freshman in college and attending UCLA.

When they arrived at the campus they didn't know what to expect. They walked down a hallway of a residence hall and watched as people were setting up their suites. At the end of the hall Logan could see Tommy who was nearly Carlos' height now, longer hair covering his eyes leaning against a wall while boxes were being pushed inside.

"LOGAN!" Tommy pushed himself off the wall and ran over, tackling Logan in a hug.

"Tommy buddy, hey! Wow look at you."

"I know I'm almost taller than Carlos." He grinned and hugged and greeted the rest of the guys.

"Wow Tommy it's been awhile." James commented. "Your hair is fantastic."

"And yours is nearly gone!" He commented at James' now very short hair. He chuckled and nodded. "Come on, Hailey's fixing her room up."

"What? Hailey?" Logan blinked.

"Yeah dude, who do you think was here? Lori?" Tommy chuckled and shook his head. "She told me not to call you guys but you know, since when do I listen to her?"

"Good point..." Kendall chuckled and followed him down the hall. "Hailey got a full ride here; she's in their conservatory of music. Since she got a full ride mom said she'd spot her and pay for one of the suites. You know two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room." Tommy nodded. When they peaked in they could see Nathan crushing up some boxes inside the rom, while Hailey and her mom were sitting on the couch talking. Hailey looked up and her eyes bulged out of her head. The first one at the doorway was Carlos, the curious one.

"CARLOS OH MY GOSH!" Hailey jumped out of her seat and ran forward, throwing her arms around Carlos. Logan could now see why Tommy said he was scared of Hailey. Two years apart, apparently she really was boxing, because her arms were well toned and her legs looked like she could kill with one kick. Logan swallowed looking her up and down; a pair of denim capris, a black halter and white wedge sandals, Hailey's certainly changed a bit. "Aww Carlos! No hair!" She giggled running her hands over the top of his head, noticing his very short hair. "Oh my…JAMES IS THE ONE WITH NO HAIR!"

"Wow Hailey you look really hot." James chuckled not holding back as he hugged her and Hailey felt his hair.

"Thanks James, you look great too." Hailey moved on to Kendall, squeezing him to death. It was Logan's turn; she glanced at him and nodded. "Hey Logan." Hailey stepped back and assessed the boys." Wow you all look great! Bulked up like crazy huh?"

"So did you She-Hulk!" Carlos laughed poking her arm.

"That's exactly what I call her now!" Tommy grinned proudly.

"Never said I was proud of it." She snorted and ruffled Tommy's hair, who rolled his eyes and took a comb out of his pocket to fix it. James realized Tommy had taken after him when it came to hair care. "Look see? I'm stronger now check it. I can actually push you guys." She walked up to James and pushed on his chest. James stumbled back surprised. "Wow you're really not a weak little thing anymore."

"No she's not." Nathan said stepping out of the room. "I fixed that. Hey boys."

"Hey Officer." Kendall grinned and shook his hand. Nathan shook all of their hands with a smile, even Logan, although at the end it turned into a sort of glare. Her mother Natalie stepped out too, hugging all the boys and complimenting them. Natalie felt no hate towards Logan; she kissed him on the forehead and said he looked good as well.

"Hey baby I finished the book shelves in your room, they shouldn't wobble anymore." The four boys heard another male voice calling Hailey baby and they were curious. They all turned and were shocked to see a taller, muscular Duke walking towards them. "No way, it's a hockey team reunion!"

"Duke! You go here!?" James questioned, he was beyond shocked.

"Yeah I got accepted; I'm gonna major in physical fitness education." He grinned proudly greeting the guys with handshakes and hugs. "How have you guys been? Big celebrities now huh?"

"Yeah you can say that!" Carlos nodded, he glanced at Duke who wrapped an arm around Hailey's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her temple. He then glanced at Logan who looked like he wanted to kill someone. Logan felt a pang of jealousy punch him in the chest and stomach.

"I didn't know you two were dating…" Kendall said looking at the two.

"Oh yeah we started about the middle of senior year, kind of close to prom. Hailey's pretty great." Duke grinned. "Saved me from myself."

"So you boys live nearby?" Natalie asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh yeah we live at the Palm Woods Hotel, it's not far from here actually." Logan _finally_ had the voice to speak.

"Oh that's great good for you boys!" She smiled.

"Oh yeah we should definitely hang out now Hailey since you're staying in LA!" James grinned. "We'll hit the beach, you can swing by and use our pool, and it'll be great just like Minnesota, except less snow. Okay no snow…"

"I'd like that James." Hailey nodded.

"Duke's your roommate?" Logan blurted out, staring at the two. Hailey narrowed her eyes at Logan, as if it was any of his business in the first place.

"Actually no, this place is too pricey for me I'm over at the classic residence halls on the other side of campus." Duke nodded.

"As if we'd let you be roommates anyway." Nathan added staring at Duke. Nathan didn't hate Duke. He actually grew to like him a lot; he just didn't want a male sharing a dorm room with his baby girl.

"Well Hailey, we're going to now we've got a flight to catch soon to head back to Minnesota. I love you and call me if anything, alright?" She hugged her daughter tight and kissed her forehead. Tommy hugged Hailey and patted her back. Nathan's hug lasted the longest, he didn't want to leave her in new unfamiliar territory, but she has to grow up. He told her if anything to call her, and he'll anyone in site arrested. Hailey just laughed and said she loved him. The parents and Tommy said goodbye to the boys, now it was just them plus Duke and Hailey.

"Hey listen, her roommate isn't in yet and I gotta go to meet my roommate so we can get to know each other. Why don't you guys catch up together, yeah?" Duke glanced between the two.

"Yes! Come on Hails please?" Carlos smiled. Hailey couldn't say no to Carlos.

"Alright fine…I'll see you later Duke."

"Bye baby." Duke kissed her and patted Kendall on the back as he left. Hailey looked at the four boys, part of her wanting to die because Logan was there and he was staring at her intently.

"So um….what do you want to do?" She asked nervously.

In no time the boys had taken her to see the Palm Woods, it was absolutely hectic. Kids were running around jumping into the pool, chasing each other with water guns, Hailey couldn't believe it. "Wow this place is...crazy."

"I KNOW IT'S SO AWESOME!" Carlos grinned and Hailey shook her head with a smile. Carlos dragged Hailey to the smoothie bar and the two got smoothies. James walked over to join them while Kendall hung back with Logan.

"You okay man?" Kendall asked.

"No I'm not okay! See I told you she liked Duke all along now the two of them are in LA and they're dating! What the hell Kendall!?"

"Well…apparently they didn't start dating until a few months ago so relax…. I can see she still hates you..."

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE!?"

"Do you hate her?"

"Yes. No. I DON'T KNOW!" Kendall rolled his eyes, clearly Logan was missing Hailey but he wasn't going to give in. Now he was extremely jealous that Duke was there with his girl, even though Hailey isn't his girl anymore.

"Maybe you should try that….love science thing on her."

"To what Kendall, see if I still like her or something?"

"Well obviously you're acting like a little brat over this whole situation. Whether you like or not I have no idea but there's something there so maybe your little…machine can help you out!"

"You're right…maybe I should try it."

The boys glanced over at Hailey who was now watching James hit on a girl, and Carlos had run away to get a corn dog. Kendall walked over and placed his hand on her back. "So what do you think of this place?"

"It's pretty awesome, I'm happy for you guys." Hailey smiled. "But I feel like I should really go back to campus and try to familiarize myself with that place, do you think in a little bit you can give me a ride back?"

"Yeah sure but uh…Logan's the only one with a license right now." Hailey looked past Kendall to stare at Logan who waved cautiously.

"…Alright I guess that works."


	2. Frozen Yogurt

**(What do we think? Should I make this one dramatic? I'm feeling like I should make it dramatic to contrast the silly HSC but you know I'm not too entirely sure. Leave a review!)**

The car ride back to campus was completely awkward. Of course Logan is the only one with his license at the moment, why am I surprised? Sigh. The Palm Woods was great, the boys gave me a lovely tour of the place and I got to see their apartment, it's pretty sick I mean…it looks so amazing. I saw Katie too; I can't believe how much she's grown she's so tall and not…baby looking anymore! Mrs. Knight looks great of course, she always looks so pretty. Logan's quietly driving me now and um… yeah it's weird. I mean what do I say? _Hey, it's been two years, so what's up? _Nope I can't do that with Logan, it definitely isn't happening.

"So you and Duke…." Logan said once we got to a stop sign. "Saw that one coming." He muttered darkly as he made a right turn.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him and he shrugged keeping his eyes on the road. "Look Logan, our relationship is none of your business, but I'll tell you what he's a better boyfriend than you were."

"Oh yeah? How long did it take for you to get with him huh? Like what a week?"

"No Logan it didn't take a week we didn't start dating until April!" I glared at him and he just kept on driving like this was no big deal.

"_Really_? It just seems like you two were already in the making while you and I were dating you know. Talking together, nudging each other, how he'd always talk to you after our games or practice."

"Oh please Logan I was head over heels crazy for you in the short amount of time we were dating and you know that! That's like you accusing me of fooling around with James, Carlos, or Kendall behind your back!"

"Did you?" Logan stopped the car at a stop light and stared at me. "Did you? James maybe?"

"NO LOGAN!" I shouted and sighed throwing myself back in the seat." As if any of those guys would really ruin their friendship with you by doing that. As if I'm stupid or cruel enough to do that! Logan I liked you and it was stupid but I fell so hard for you. Since the day you took care of Tommy's scrape on his knee I wanted to kiss you. Do you want to know _why_ Duke started talking to me all of the sudden?"

"Yes please enlighten me Hailey, tell me why Duke, a notorious whore wanted to talk to you!"

"Alright sure. The night I got into that really bad fight with my mom? I started walking to the park to meet you guys."

"Oh romance in the trees." He snickered. I frowned staring at him, Logan was the nice boy that…okay well if he was mad it was kind of funny, he'd tackle one of the guys and they'd fight for five seconds, and then it was over. But now he's just…. He's just being so mean and rude.

"You know what? Forget it." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. He parked the car in front of the entrance to my side of the campus I held the handle for the door and tried to push it open but Logan locked from his side. "Logan open the door."

"Not until you tell me what happened that night." He said firmly.

"No! Why tell you? You'll just interrupt me with rude comments and won't even let me explain. What's the point? You've changed Logan Mitchell, you're a real jerk." Logan still didn't unlock the door. I sighed and stood up. "You're in a convertible you know, I was going to get out either way. Thanks for making me climb over." I sat on the door and swung my legs over. "Thanks for the ride, jerk." I walked away from the car as quick as possible to my dorm. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed jogging up the steps. What the hell man? I expected James to be the one that becomes an asshole, letting fame get to his head but Logan's the jerk off. I took out my phone and I was tempted to text Kendall that Logan was a jerk but I decided to save it for later. When I got into my dorm there were boxes everywhere.

"Uhhhh…." I blinked looking around, a pretty girl, kind of chubby, with light brown hair poked her head out of the second bedroom.

"Hey! I'm sorry there was no one here so I've been kind of…lazy trying to put my stuff away. I'm Carrie." She walked over and stuck her hand out, I shook it and smiled.

"No Problem Carrie. I'm Hailey, nice to meet you."

"You too!" We looked at each for a moment awkwardly, I noticed she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a tank top, hmm she doesn't seem high maintenance, I can work with this.

"So um, you want some help unpacking?"

"Sure that'd be great." She smiled and I nodded grabbing a box and carrying it to her room. "So Carrie got a boyfriend?"

"I've never even gone on a date…" She shrugged.

"What? Why the heck not?"

"I'm pretty tom-boy." She shrugged setting up some stuff on her desk. "Besides, lots of guys I knew were players or real jerks. Never really met a sweet boy that I could just sit around and belch with you know?"

"Belch with?" I laughed and she nodded looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, I like to belch, I don't know why, it just makes me laugh."

"Yeah? What else do you like?"

"I like to be impulsive you know? Spur of the moment! I'm pretty child-like so… I don't know, maybe I'm just not mature enough to date."

"No I don't think that's it at all." The more she described what she liked to do the more I thought about Carlos. "You know? I know a guy I think you'd like. You don't have to date him or anything, just get to know him and hang out. He's pretty cool I think you two would get along really well."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on…it'll be fun!"

"Alright sure why not." She chuckled and nodded. "What about you Hailey. Do you have a boyfriend?" When she asked me that question my first thought was Logan. I'm not sure why but I quickly pushed his image out of my mind. "I do actually, he goes here too. His name is Duke, sweet guy."

"Aw that's cool, how long have you two been together?"

"Four months, not a super long time but we're happy." I nodded and took out another box for her, I opened it and chuckled seeing a poster of Big Time Rush. She glanced over and turned pink in embarrassment.

"Yeah um…I know I'm a bit old but I do like them a lot."

"Please it's nothing to be ashamed of; I have all of their CD's."

"You do!?"

"I do, pretty great stuff."

"What's your favorite song?" Hmm that's a great question, I thought about my favorite song for a moment, so many choices.

"You know? I really like 'Till I Forget About You."

"Bad break up huh?" I stared at her and she cringed a bit. "Sorry, too soon to ask!"

"Nah its fine, yeah pretty shitty break up." I nodded and started to hang up the posters for her. "You know? It just sucks, I fell for a boy and ….I fell in love in like…a week after we started dating. I just saw him as this…amazing guy who just seemed too…perfect you know?"

"Then he broke your heart? Wasn't as into you as you were into him?"

"_Exactly_." I sighed and flopped down on her bed. She shook her head taking the last box, one of books and setting them up on her book shelf. "Sucks! It really does…"

"Well, you seem pretty cool so it's most definitely his loss." She nodded and sat cross legged on the bed next to me. "What was his name?"

"Logan…" I muttered angrily. She nodded again slowly.

"Well now you have a boyfriend of four months! So who cares about Logan right?" You know? This girl has a great point.

"You're absolutely right, fuck Logan!" I chuckled and sat up. "So Carrie, do you feel like meeting that friend of mine?"

"I kind of look like crap right now…"

"You don't… but hey we have a few days until classes start, so how about tomorrow I introduce you to a few friends of mine alright?"

"Yeah why not? I could meet some new people." She chuckled and nodded. "IF you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh by all means. I left her room and walked into my own, flopping on the bed to text Kendall.

**I think my roommate is perfect 4 carlos, lets all hang tmrw?**

**Even Logan?**

**Idk, logan was being a real dick to me today**

**We'll all go and tmrw you can tell me what happened, k?**

**Sounds good kendall c u tmrw, where should we meet?**

**Theres a frozen yogurt place on Richmond blvd, think ucan find it?**

**That's what google maps is for, ttyl ken**

**See ya Hails**

_**The Next Day**_

"Does this look okay?" Carrie walked into my room where I was sitting lacing up my converse. I invited Duke to tag along but he had already made plans with a few guys, no harm done. I glanced at Carrie; she was wearing an adorable three-quarters sleeve cream-colored top with a white tank underneath, she wore denim shorts and a pair of white flats and a white messenger bag.

"It looks adorable!" I nodded, I just pulled on a pair of shorts and a green polo, I grabbed my purse and the printed out directions and walked with her off campus.

"So what's his name?"

"Well the boy I'm introducing you to is named Carlos. He's an absolute sweetheart! He has like….this child-like nature about him. Sometimes he can be brutally honest but that's a minor thing. I think you two would get along really well."

"He sounds sweet; I can't wait to meet him." She smiled and after getting lost on two busses we finally found the frozen yogurt place. When I stepped in the boys were all seated around a table with their containers of yogurt. I felt a tight squeeze on my arm and glanced over at Carrie. "Did you mean Carlos and Logan as in _Big Time Rush_?"

"Yes."

"You didn't say that! OH my god." She squealed and stood behind me nervously. "How do you know them!?"

"Met them in Minnesota before they became famous. Just relax they're super cool guys okay?"

"Fine…" I walked over and the boys stood up, except for Carlos, who was nudged my James to stop eating and to stand.

"Hey you guys! This is my friend Carrie, she's a bit shy, and she's a fan of you guys though." I smiled and stepped aside. Carrie smiled nervously, her cheeks turning pink and she brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"H-hi!" She waved to them.

"Hey." The boys all smiled towards her I locked eyes with Kendall and gestured my head towards Carlos. He nodded and placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders. "Well I'm Kendall, over there is James and Logan, and this is our great friend Carlos!" He shoved him forward and Carlos stumbled but regained himself. He looked Carrie over and smiled wide. OH thank god he approves. I can tell he approves because he's smiling like if he saw a pile of corndogs. "Hey Carrie."

"Hi Carlos." He stared at her and Kendall coughed loudly. Carlos looked around for a moment before pushing a chair over for her. Not realizing it was his own chair he went to sit down and fell on the ground. "Woops." He laughed and ran over grabbing a chair for himself. I shook my head and put my purse down, the only seat being next to Logan. "Well I'm going to get some yogurt; can I get one for you Carrie?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled and handed me a ten. I took it and walked to the back, I glanced over to see Carlos just staring at Carrie and James initiating conversation with her. Oh gosh, well, at least Carlos likes to look at her, whether or not he decides to speak is a whole other issue. As I was filling our cups I saw Kendall stand beside me. "So tell me about Logan." I shook my head.

"He became such a dick! I mean what the hell!" I explained to him everything as I put toppings on. I realized I didn't even ask her what toppings she wanted.

"She said rainbow sprinkles dark chocolate." I nodded putting the toppings and continued to tell my side of the story.

"What _did _happen with you and Duke? I didn't know he was at the park that day."

"Yeah well, I didn't tell anyone." I shrugged paying for the two yogurts.

"….So are you gonna tell me?"

"I'll tell you later." I said and he nodded, I walked over and gave her the yogurt and changed, she smiled and said thanks, then dug right in.

"OHHHH rainbow sprinkles." Carlos' eyes widened. "I'm gonna get some." HE ran over and got another giant cup full of yogurt and a ridiculous amount of toppings, especially rainbow sprinkles.

"Did you know Carrie's from Tennessee?" Carlos smiled wide. Hmm, that explains the cute, subtle southern accent.

"No I did not. What else did you learn?" I smiled and glanced at Carrie who blushed and ate her yogurt.

"I learned that Carrie is from Tennessee and she has really pretty hazel eyes." He smiled proudly. "And she likes corn dogs!"

"I can make corn dogs actually." His jaw dropped.

"YOU CAN!? YOU HAVE TO MAKE THEM FOR ME ONE DAY!"

"Sure of course I can." She giggled and Carlos smiled like if he hit the jack pot. I grinned and winked at Kendall who winked back. Oh, I should become a match maker.


	3. Sugar Pie

(**So after some lovely chat with my good friend BeccaRawrsATL, this will in fact be dramatic, since they are older, and shit goes down at college. Thanks)**

Turns out Carlos adores Carrie, even more than I thought he would. I guess the fact that she knows how to make corndogs herself is really what did it for him. That day went….well I suppose, well for Carrie it was absolutely amazing, and she had a _blast_ hanging out with all the boys. She was star-struck and giddy with a new found crush all in the same day that must feel amazing. Logan and I, well we didn't exactly have a great time when we were near each other. He bumped into my chair and I called him a clumsy idiot. When we got up apparently my hair whipped into his face and he told me to 'cut the red carpet from my head'. Interesting choice of words, I wasn't exactly insulted because that didn't really….well it was a stupid insult, but I knew he was trying to be mean. Tonight Duke promised to take me out so we can explore the town together, so right now I'm just killing time in the student fitness center. It's not that bad there's a punching bag so I can throw a few combos in. Oh yes, dad saw how upset I was after Logan and I broke up, I couldn't even play my violin that's how upset I was. So…boxing helped me, also now I can push people so I'm not weak anymore!

After I worked out for a little while I went back to the dorm and saw Carrie sitting in the living room talking away on the phone. She waved happily at me and I smiled waving back at her. She's adorable; can I call her a southern belle? I'll call her a southern belle, I don't care, she's a cutie. I took a quick shower and got dressed for my date, I picked out a long black skirt and a red tank and black flats. I flopped on the couch beside her and watched TV quietly until she got off the phone.

"Oh you look pretty! Date with Duke right?"

"Yes exactly! So have you been talking to Carlos?"

"I have!" She nodded happily pulling her knees to her chest. "I just told my mom about him now. He's so adorable! He has a _gorgeous_ smile."

"Oh I know Carlos definitely has a great smile, don't you want to just pinch his cheeks?"

"Yes I do!" She nodded and giggled, then sighed happily leaning back in the sofa. "He said he wants to take me out on a date tomorrow! I can't wait."

"Aww sweetie that's wonderful." Hmm, Carlos never had a girlfriend in Minnesota, I don't know about here in LA but if I know James he'll try to meddle in and make sure he does it the right way…but see for these two to work out the right way is actually the wrong way…but it's right….I'll just tell Kendall to make sure Carlos gets to do what he wants to do for their date. We watched TV until there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, smiling to see Duke standing there with a plaid short sleeve button up, dark jeans, and vans. He waved to Carrie and I said goodbye, then he dragged me out quickly and shut the door, kissing me on the lips. I giggled and kissed him back, then held his hand as we walked off of campus.

"How's your roommate. Greg is it?"

"Greg's pretty cool." Duke nodded. "Certainly not you…"

"Like I said…I like rooming with a girl, you and me rooming is a bad idea…that's…much too fast."

"Hey whatever you say I was just making a suggestion." He looked down at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him, which made him grunt and rub his ribcage. We walked around outside of the campus, looking for some place to eat. We looked around and eventually found a café where we ate some…actually really shitty tasting sandwiches. After that we kept walking and I tugged his hand to stop as we came across a building.

"Rocque Records…" I mumbled staring up at it. I was just thinking about the boys and how they talked about Gustavo. A real hard-ass but apparently he genuinely cared about them. I thought about Logan being scared shitless of the guy and shook my head, walking away with Duke. After walking around for a bit we found a theater and watched a cute Indie film, and then we called an end to our date. Duke walked me back to my dorm and we made out for a bit outside before I walked in. After I closed the door behind me I jumped back holding my chest. The boys were sitting there with Carrie.

"Ohhh hey Hailey!" Kendall smiled, "Carrie invited Carlos over, and Carlos invited us over!" He stared; he really meant to say that Carlos just blew his personal time with Carrie.

"But I don't' mind, they're fun!" She jumped in, pointing to James and Carlos who were locked in a stare off. "So how was your date with Duke?"

"Went great." I grinned and I loved how I could see the back of Logan's shoulders tense up, it just made me grin even more. "Got something to eat, explored around a bit, saw a film. We had a really great time."

"Good I'm glad! Duke seems like a real sugar pie." Carrie smiled so sweetly, she was adding fuel to the flames and didn't even know it.

"Oh he's the best." I nodded. "I'll be back in a sec." I turned and walked to my bedroom.

"Well we're gonna go out to eat, don't assume you want to come with?" James offered.

"No I ate! I'll talk to you later!" I turned around to wave goodbye to then, and walked into my room dropping my purse on the bed and looking for a pair of sweatpants. I heard the door open and shut behind me right as I pulled at my skirt, I turned around quickly and saw Logan standing there. "Oh what do you want?"

"So not only do you not tell me what happened between you and Duke at the park, but now you stand there and talk about how great he supposedly is in front of me? Listen Hailey, Duke hasn't changed he's always going to be an asshole and just because he's being so nice to you to get into your panties doesn't mean he'll stay that way."

"Logan who are you to come in here and say Duke is an asshole? Right now you're the biggest jerk I've ever dealt with! Get out of my room."

"No, not until you tell me what happened." He crossed his arms across his chest. Hm, before I would say I'd be able to push Logan over and just pull the door open… but now Logan's… well Logan's buff now he looks like he can stand his own pretty well.

"Fine. When I got to the park I saw Zack and his two friends that like to pick on you? Well they were drinking in the park with Duke, Duke was pretty drunk and Zack was too. Duke stopped to talk to me, and then Zack came over and started bothering me. He boxed me in against the tree and was saying I had to kiss him. Duke told him to leave me alone, but Zack went to open my jacket. After that Zack came up to me at my locker the one time you didn't walk with me and he shoved me to the floor. Duke came and helped me up and told him to leave me alone. So there, that's what happened Logan. Duke and I started talking because Zack was harassing me and he helped me."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this!?" Logan looked livid as he pushed himself off of the door. "Why didn't you tell _any_ of us what happened!? We would have taken care of it, but instead you tell Duke!?"

"ARE YOU STUPID LOGAN?! I DID NOT TELL DUKE! He was THERE both times! What do you want me to do, go back in time and make it so Duke was never there? Then what could have happened!?"

"You and I could have still been together I know that much!" I stared at Logan; his eyes were moving frantically back and forth studying me.

"You've got to be shitting me." I laughed darkly. "That wouldn't have happened, because you left. You blame Duke? What a load of shit Logan. I blame **you**. Just learn that you made a mistake Logan, it's your fault, stop trying to deny it!"

"No, because it's not my fault because if you weren't talking to Duke so much—"

"DON'T BLAME DUKE FOR YOUR OWN INSECURITIES!" I shouted and pushed Logan in the chest. "You were JEALOUS I was becoming friends with him! You were absolutely jealous and you STILL refuse to admit to it! Grow up Logan." I put my hand on the door and moved to shove him towards it but he held my hands and wouldn't let me go. "I swear to god I'll murder you and go to jail for it I don't care."

"Oh is that how it is Hailey? You'll murder me? You think you're all tough now because daddy made you take boxes lessons and you think you can take on the world. Well you can't, and you know what? I won't be there when you fall, and neither will Duke, you'll see that I'm right." He let go of my hands and opened the door, showing himself out. I followed him and once he was out of our dorm I slammed it behind him. How dare Logan? He has no right to point any finger at Duke, because Logan has not been prince charming and perfect. Duke was there for me and hasn't done me any wrong so far. I can't wait to prove Logan wrong and show how great of a boyfriend Duke is, then maybe Logan will realize he was being a piece of shit.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas, then grabbed my violin case. No one here to bother me so, might as well play and relieve some stress. I closed my eyes and began to play, but groaned as soon as I heard my phone ringing.

"Hi Carlos…" I muttered.

"Help me!"

"What happened!?" I stood up thinking something terrible must have happened.

"The guys left me and Carrie alone and I want to take her somewhere but James told me to do a fancy restaurant and Kendall said to do what I want."

"Carrie is like you. DO what you want—WAIT what do you want to do?"

"Ummm Santa Monica pier to go on the rides, duh."

"Then go get that pretty girl and take her to the pier!"

"I will! Thanks Hailey! Hey Carrie let's go throw up on a rollercoaster!" I heard him say before he finally hung up the phone. I giggled and put the phone down. Ah, Carlos Garcia, he's so adorable I want to pinch his cheeks. You don't even need to stunt his growth to keep him young; he'll stay happy and childish forever!

**Logan's POV**

"So did that work out as you planned?" Kendall asked me with his hand shoved in his pockets, he James and I sat on the couch in the apartment and I sighed shaking my head.

"No! It didn't. We just ended up fighting; she threatened to murder me of course. Uhh…turns out that park thing I was telling you guys about? Zack and Duke were there drinking with two other guys. Apparently they were drunk, and Zack tried to kiss Hailey and went to unzip her jacket, then he shoved her in the hallway and Duke was there to help her…"

"Oh so see that? She wasn't trying to fuck Duke, Duke helped her!" James grinned. "See that Logan? You were just being a jealous moron all along."

"Well that doesn't really help me right now James because now I look like a jealous idiot that ruined it!"

"But you are a jealous idiot." Kendall said and I glared at him. Kendall rolled his eyes and pointed at my room. "Just go get your love science machine and figure out how you feel."

"I can't I have to see Hailey in person for that to work!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey I got a novel idea, why doesn't he just APOLOGIZE!" James suggested.

"Because she was mean first."

"LOGAN!" They both yelled at me and shook their heads.

"Look, I want to hang out with Hailey, we all do because we missed her and I know you did. But we can't do that and enjoy it when you two are constantly fighting. Date her, separate her and Duke, whatever I don't care. But can't you at least just talk to her and become friends?"

"I guess, if she's willing to talk to me." I shrugged.

"Look at that, I got Logan to agree to something, I'm calling it a day." Kendall patted my shoulder and walked to our room while James stared at me and shook his head.

"What dude?"

"Dude Hailey's hotter now AND Duke's dating her? Not fair." He sighed dramatically and I smacked him in the face with a pillow.


	4. Beer Pong

Ugh, this entire week the guys have been trying to get me to talk to Logan, well fuck that. Right now I'm on my second week of classes and I've got to say it's pretty awesome here! I got lost a bit but I've found my way. Especially since during my breaks I just get up and wander around to try to familiarize myself with the place. Oh, and I found out Carrie is a music performance major! She wants to sing and make it on Broadway, I think she will! I was in my room the other day and she was practicing her singing, wow her pipes are amazing! Speaking of Carrie, that date she went on with Carlos was a huge success. Granted he hadn't kissed her yet and she was a little disappointed about that, she said that was so much fun and she can't wait until they go again, which is this weekend. I asked Duke if he wanted to go with them on a double date but he said no, instead he's taking me to a back to school bash that's going on in his residence hall. Apparently they're turning the entire floor into a party. I spent the rest of the week finishing my school work. My schedule is pretty awesome, I only have class Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so I'm basically off every other day!

Now I'm just waiting for Duke to come get me. Carrie left a while ago when Carlos came and picked her up. I asked what he was going to do and he said he had no idea, that he'd think of it when they left the campus. I decided to wear skinny jeans, flats, and a white plaid button up, it's a party in a residence hall, no need to be so fancy you know. Finally I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it up Duke was standing there wearing a blue polo and jeans. We stared at each other for a second and laughed.

"Wow it's like we switched outfits huh?" He joked putting an arm around my waist as we walked.

"Yeah sorry I stole your skinny jeans and shirt Duke, didn't do laundry." I retorted.

"OH no it's fine, I'm glad I had your polo didn't think it would fit me but hell, it's even a size bigger."

"Wow, jerk." I chuckled and shoved him and he pulled me with him.

"So…party huh? How crazy is it over there?"

"Oh it's nothing crazy." He winked at me and we walked across campus. Once we got to the fourth floor my jaw dropped. There were streamers, balloons, confetti everywhere! The whole floor smelled of weed and alcohol it's pretty intense. Apparently the fourth floor is the one with the biggest lounge, so Duke dragged me into the lounge and um…Wow. There were people on the sofa making out, a crazy pit of people dancing, a game of beer pong going on in the far right. "Dance with me!" Duke grinned and tugged on my hand pulling me to the make shift dance floor. He pulled me close against him and held my hips tightly, before I knew it we were grinding just like everyone else. Well gee, thanks for letting me know, sheesh, for a second I thought he was trying to do the Heimlich maneuver.

"Want a drink?" He yelled into my ear and I nodded, Duke kissed my neck and walked away to get us some drinks. I found a clean spot on the edge of a sofa and sat down pulling out my phone.

**I'm at a party and its fucking crazy here** I texted Kendall.

**Woah hails, gonna be a sorority girl?**

**It's a welcome back bash! Place smells of pot and alcohol, if I die tell my dad I wasn't a participant**

**Lmao u got it, let me know if it gets too crazy I'll stop by, my license came in!**

**Woooooooow finally, now its just carlos and james!**

**They faild 4 times they shouldn't be allowed 2 drive** I giggled reading the text and looked up to see Duke on his way with two red cups. I told Kendall I'd text him later and grabbed the cup from Duke.

"Thanks baby."

"No problem." He winked and took a long sip. I brought the cup to my lips and took a big gulp, thinking it would taste amazing just like the movies taught me, damn did I regret that. I coughed and shoved the cup in Duke's direction so he could take it from me. He grabbed it and pat my back, "you alright?"

"It's disgusting!" I cringed; it burned the back of my throat on the way down and left a bitter taste in my mouth. "What is that?!"

"It's just vodka, tequila and redbull." He shrugged. "It's not bad; maybe it's just too strong for you. Want something else?"

"God no I'm done." I shook my head and Duke laughed.

"You're too cute, you'll get used to it."

"I really doubt I will!"

"Nah, with me around you'll get used to it."

Huh…alright. I shook my head and Duke shrugged, downing his drink and nuzzling up to me. One of his friends came over, shaggy black hair, dark skin, but lovely light brown eyes. He stuck his hand out to Duke with a grin and Duke shook it standing up.

"Greg! Hailey this is my roommate Greg, this is my girl Hailey."

"Hey nice meeting you Hailey, prettier than Duke described." He smiled and the two of us shook hands. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah it's um…pretty intense here huh?"

"Yeah we party hard." He chuckled and drank from the red cup he held. "You guys wanna play some beer bong?"

"Not really I—"

"Hell yes." Duke grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table, and I can tell that weird redbull concoction already got him a bit drunk, which screwed me over for the game. His aim wasn't that great, I did fairly well but not well enough to keep from getting tipsy myself. I wanted to stop but Duke insisted we continued playing, so we did, and now I'm a little closer to being drunk than I'd like to be.

"I want to go back to my room." I muttered intertwining my fingers with Duke's. He nodded and kissed me sloppily. "I do too, let's go." He dragged me out of the building and we were stumbling and giggling across campus. He saw a squirrel and gasped, putting a hand over my mouth and muttering 'shhh' so as to not alert the squirrel we were there. I don't know _why_ his drunken ass didn't want the squirrel to know we were there, but his reaction was priceless. When we stopped in front of my dorm he was kissing the back of my neck as I turned the key and I was giggling and moving away, it tickled! I can't help it. When I opened the door Duke pushed me in gently and closed it quickly behind him, holding my face and kissing me. I giggled hooking my fingers through the loops of his pants as he kissed me and bit my lip.

"Duuuuuuke." I whined when he started biting my neck and tickling my waist. "Stop let's call it a night."

"I am calling it a night." He murmured sucking on my neck. His hands were gripping my waist tightly, tugging at the hem of the shirt. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it but once his hands started wandering up my blouse I started to lightly shove him away.

"Duke really, stop…" Duke pulled his hands away from me and boxed me in, pressing his forehead against mine before diving in for a kiss, and then he started again with his hands. "Duke!" He kept kissing me and started to unbutton my blouse, and I instantly thought about Zack pulling at the zipper of my jacket. "Stop!" I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away hard. Duke stumbled back and slipped on the carpet, catching himself on the sofa. The door to Carrie's room opened and she and Carlos poked their heads out concerned.

"Everything okay Hails?" He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Duke who was on the ground.

"Yeah….yeah Duke was just leaving." I nodded looking down at Duke. He somehow managed to get up and turned around to stare at Carlos. He glanced at Carrie looking her up and down; he shrugged and opened the door, not uttering a word.

"The two of you smell like a brewery!" Carrie said staring at me. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Carrie thanks." I hurried into my bathroom and took a shower. Duke is hot and I would sleep with him but I didn't feel ready and it felt...uncomfortable, especially since we're not in the right state of mind. I mean when I turned the water on the pipes rattled and I thought a ghost was going to pop out! Ugh and the way he had me against the wall and started unbuttoning my shirt, it reminded me so much of Zack and I don't know why. How embarrassing too that Carrie and Carlos are here?!

WOAH CARLOS IS IN HER ROOM—

Oh please who am I kidding those two aren't doing anything sexy.

**Logan's POV**

It was like two in the morning when Carlos snuck back into the apartment. I'm surprised at him, he never breaks curfew! Kudos to him though I guess he had a good time. The guys and I were just chilling in the living room, they were showing a marathon of America's Funniest Home Videos and we had to watch it.

"OOhhh someone is getting in late." James cooed as Carlos shook his head and flopped on the couch, grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"Carrie and I got caught up watching AFV when we got back to her room! We ordered pizza, it was AWESOME." Carlos grinned, good for Carlos, at least someone is happy.

"Good for you Carlos." I nodded and Carlos nodded too.

"Yeah, plus I got to see Hailey and Duke drunk. Well, Duke was definitely shitfaced, Hailey looked a little tipsy. She giggles a lot." Kendall choked on his soda and James grinned.

"No way! Hailey drinking!? NICE what was she like!?"

Hailey and Duke drunk? Wow, I only wonder what could have happened next.

"Hailey was just giggly until…I don't know. We heard them, I know she told Duke to stop doing something…then she just yelled stop and next thing we knew we opened the door and Duke was on the floor on his butt and Hailey was against the wall staring at him. He was probably tickling her." Carlos shrugged eating the popcorn. Kendall James and I glanced at each other, the three of us knew that there was no way he was just tickling her.

"Then what happened?" Kendall asked.

"Duke left, Hailey ran to take a shower and stayed in her room until I left, that's all! OH! And I kissed Carrie, she has soft lips, they tasted like pepperoni." Carlos smiled and ate the popcorn then turned his attention to the TV.

"Looks like Duke has made a mistake, will Logan take this as his chance to swoop in and try to mend things with the redhead, or will he stand back like a pansy, afraid of admitting his wrong doing and—"

"Shut up James!" I growled and James shrugged.

"Just calling it as I see it dude, you gotta do _something_."

"I'll get Hailey here, and he'll do his love science so that he can use those stats to decide what he wants to do. Alright Logan?" Kendall turned to me patting my shoulder.

"How are you going to do that Kendall?"

"Eh, I have my ways."

"Going to lie to her aren't you?" James asked.

"Absolutely." Kendall nodded and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl.

"She'll hate you though." I reasoned.

"Nah, Hailey won't hate me, she can't hate me I was her next door neighbor! She'd visit me at work and stay the whole shift, Hailey can't hate me—"

"Stayed the whole shift?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh my god Logan, she wasn't blowing me if that's what you were leading to." Kendall glared. "Jeez dude, you're such a jealous person."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." The three of them shouted.


	5. I'm Sorry

**Logan's POV**

I was lying on the couch, unable to focus on the medical journal lying on my stomach. I was thinking about how Hailey said it ended because I left, she made it seem like it was my fault! BUT, she could have come with us! We offered her to come with, she's our friend, so obviously she was allowed to join us but no, she had to reject it. So see that? I'm not the one that left it all behind and ruined things between us, she is, she stayed back! She ruined it!

"Hey Logan, something on your mind?" Mama Knight asked as she walked into the apartment holding a basket of laundry.

"Ahhh…..no…"

"That's a yes. Want to talk about it?" She sat down beside me, setting the basket on the floor and taking clothes out to fold and set beside her on the couch. I sat up and sighed tossing the book behind me.

"It's about Hailey." She nodded folding one of my sweaters. "Well she blames me for us not being together because I left, but Hailey could have come with so it's her fault for staying!"

"So you think its Hailey's fault for not wanting to be in a band with you boys?" She asked turning to face me. "Hailey likes the violin right?"

"Yeah she adores it."

"Well, being in a band with you boys isn't the same thing…"

"But it would have been with her friends, and her boyfriend! Who passes up that opportunity?"

"Well Logan, did you stop to think maybe that she did it for the better?" She tilted her head staring at me and I shook my head. "Well, how different do you think things would be right now if she was in Big Time Rush?"

"Not that different…"

"Actually, it wouldn't be a boy band anymore, it's a girl with four back up guys. All the focus would be on her. Do you think James would like that? Not at all James would go _crazy_. Things wouldn't be the same at all. Maybe Hailey did it because it was collectively, the dream of you guys and not of hers…"

"Yeah but…only James was the one that wanted to be a star…"

"Right, but think about how happy you boys were when you found out you were staying in LA." I bit my lip and stared down thinking about it. At first you know, it wasn't exactly the plan I had in life to be a pop star, but once we found out we were going it just became this amazing opportunity. I love every minute and I wouldn't change it for the world….Aw shit she has a point.

"Okay so _maybe_ you have a point there." Mama Knight chuckled. "So maybe it was just bad timing. I don't know what to do about the situation though. She hates me and she's kind of being a brat to me."

"You could try talking to her in a civilized manner, you know without shouting at each other, explain how you feel! I'm sure Hailey will listen."

"Hailey won't even acknowledge my existence at this point, and the guys told me to try out my love science machine...I just don't know what to do."

"How about I call Hailey and bring her over here? I'll tell her it's just to catch up, you can try out your little machine and if the results are good, I'll sneak off so you can talk to her. Okay?"

"That would be great Mama Knight." I grinned and she smiled ruffling my hair and took her phone out. I sat back nervously watching her.

"Hi Hailey it's Mrs. Knight….oh yeah I'm great I'm calling to ask if you want to come over and catch up, I'd love to see how you were doing….no the boys aren't here." She looked towards me and nodded confidently with a thumbs up. "You'll be here in an hour? That sounds great! I'll see you soon sweetheart." She hung up the phone and smiled wide. "Alright now you go run upstairs and get your little weird machine ready and hide okay?"

"I will, thanks so much Mama Knight." I leaned over and hugged her and she hugged me, rubbing my back. I quickly ran upstairs and pulled on my lab coat then dragged the machine out of the room so I could perform the experiment.

**Hailey's POV**

Okay I don't know what the fuck goes on in this place, but within the first five minutes I've seen Katie wander around with someone that looks like a cave man, the fat grouchy guy behind the desk scream at someone and take away their water gun, and I thought I saw a transsexual version of James but I don't even know… I'm just going to pretend none of that happened, stand in the elevator, and hope to god nothing else weird happens.

I knocked on the door and felt relieved knowing that the elevator ride and walk down the hall was at least normal. Mrs. Knight opened the door and smiled warmly. "Hailey! Come in!" She hugged me and ushered me in, quickly shutting the door behind me. She walked over to the kitchen counter and I sat down on the bar stool. She glanced up and then quickly back at me. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice." She nodded and poured a glass.

"So how have you been sweetie?"

"I've been okay; first month at college was pretty good actually um I really like it there." I nodded and drank my water. "Classes are great, it's hard but I'm studying, getting extra help, it's fun. My roommate is a real sweetheart too."

"Ohhh Carrie right? I've met her, Carlos brought her around she's so sweet." She smiled and drummed her fingers on the counter. "I'm glad you like your school, and the area, getting around okay?"

"Ahhh…I'm not really used to it so um, I'm still getting lost any time I leave the campus but I'm learning slowly but surely!" She chuckled and shook her head.

"So Hailey…..any cute boys?" I laughed when she asked me that.

"Well I am dating Duke, you know from the boy's hockey team in Minnesota?" She nodded slowly; I guess she was trying to remember who he was. "Yeah we've been dating since April senior year so…six months now next week."

"Wow that's wonderful! He's a good kid? I know he was a little…ehh in high school."

"Yeah…he's trying I mean, he used to drink a lot when we were sixteen, you know trying to be cool and stuff so he was off but I got him to stop eventually, before we started dating." I nodded and slid the cup side to side across the table between my hands.

"You don't seem so convinced…"

"Well….don't tell anyone okay? Please?" I looked up at her and she nodded concerned." So we went to a party in September and Duke got…pretty drunk, and um…you know fine, first party, test the boundaries." She nodded. "But…after that he's been going to almost every party and I'll stay for a few minutes, you know spend some time before I go do my work but …he's been getting drunk at every party and its scaring me he's…I don't want him to go back to the way he was. He's so...known now too because he's going to all these different parties and people see me and say hi because they know I'm his girlfriend and it's cool at first because I feel popular but then I wonder you know…what is he doing that he's so popular besides getting drunk?" I sighed and stared at the cup of water. "I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid."

"Well first of all the both of you are under aged so you missy, you better not be drinking." I quickly shook my head, after that first party I was not going to be drinking in public, maybe in my own room on a rough night if I could get a bottle somehow. "Good, now Duke clearly has a problem, you should talk to him about those parties, tell him to stop going for awhile. If you tell him what you just told me I'm sure he'll understand…but let me know if something happens okay? Keep me updated on this." She reached over and squeezed my hand. I nodded and squeezed hers back.

"I will, thanks Mrs. Knight."

"Anytime sweetie." She smiled warmly, quickly looked up to her right then back at me. "Uhhhh I have to go get my laundry, do you mind waiting here for a moment?"

"Oh by all means go ahead."

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" She scurried off and out the door quickly. I spun around in the bar stool and noticed the laundry basket in front of the couch. "Uhhh…." I heard a thud and glanced over to see a yellow tube slide, and Logan pulling himself out of it. "Ugh." I threw my head back aggravated and set my glass of water down, ready to get up and leave. I think this woman just tricked me!

"Hailey wait, can we talk about ….us? Without yelling?"

"No we can't you asshole."

"Hailey…"

"Go fuck yourself Logan Mitchell."

"Stop insulting me! Please just wait a damn second!" He walked over and quickly tugged my arm, jerking me backwards. Out of instinct I whirled around and smacked him hard in the face. He yelled and let go of me and held his nose, after a second he looked into his hand and there was blood dripping. "What the fuck you psycho!?"

"Oh my god Logan I'm sorry it was instinct and—"

"You …fucking nut job!" Logan turned around and started walking away from me. Shit alright, that was bad on my part I'm kind of a dick… I caught up to Logan and found him in the bathroom with the water running, I quickly walked in and grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper and turned him around. "Look up." He glared down at me. "Please?" He sighed and leaned his head back so I could clean his nose up a bit. I won't lie….it felt good the first few seconds hitting him, but now I feel just awful. "I'm sorry…"

"Hell of a slap you have there." He mumbled taking the tissue and holding t to his nose. After two minutes the bleeding stopped, so everything was okay. "Never thought you would hit me Hailey."

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Think maybe _now_ you can talk to me?" I quickly nodded and he sighed nodding slowly as well. "Alright good…" He ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his arms to his side. "Look…. What I said the day we left wasn't right, thinking about it now although a true statistic it was cruel….and I'm sorry for being insensitive. Then...with what I said about Duke if you're happy with him, great I'm glad, I won't meddle or talk bad about him. Okay? I'm sorry Hailey, I just miss you and I would like my friend back."

"All I wanted was for you to realize how rude that was the day you left…" I muttered. "I'm sorry for…well, hitting you for one, and for being…rude to you and saying awful things, it was childish."

"I'll forgive you just uh…tell me, why didn't you come with us? I know you explained it…but…come on."

"That was the real reason Logan. It wasn't my dream, and it would have been…well I think it would have been weird. Certainly wouldn't have been the same band, things would have been so different and honestly, I thought it was something that the four of you needed to do just yourselves, and I stand by my decision today, because the four of you sound so good and I would have ruined it."

"I don't think you would have ruined it." Logan shook his head. "So…what do you say. Can we be friends?" I nodded quickly and threw my arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Didn't know all I had to do to get you to feel sorry enough to talk to me like a normal person was get you to hit me in the face. I would have done that a long time ago."

"No you wouldn't have." I chuckled and Logan shrugged then nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do now?"

"Um…mind giving me a lift to run a few errands? I need to get some new rosin for my bow, pick up some groceries for the mini-fridges, and buy my fat ass some strawberry shortcake." Logan chuckled and nodded, letting his arm hang around me as we walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah I'll be your little errand bitch boy, let's go Hails."


	6. Assorted Alcohol

**Logan's POV**

We had just finished practicing one of our newer songs, and I was getting a drink of water when I felt all the guys staring at me. I glanced over and they were staring at me in a really creepy way. "Uhhh...yeah?"

"So you never told us the results of the love science thing! We want to know!" Carlos said eagerly.

"Um….you know just usual results."

"Dude spill it now!" James ordered. I shook my head and James nodded to Carlos. Carlos pulled on his helmet and tapped it twice. I quickly held up my hands and looked away. "Okay okay don't tackle me I'll tell!"

"Good, spill it." Kendall grinned and I sighed.

"Alright I got a 99 out of 100 I don't know how but—"

"WHAT?!" James yelled." HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!? You know what; if she and Duke break up can I get a shot?"

"Yeah go ahead…" I shrugged.

"OH no no no!" Kendall shook his head. "Clearly a part of Logan does still like Hailey if it's all the way up at 99. AND you said it yourself, your inventions always work and this machine is full proof!"

"You know? I think it's just that she looked hot that day and…I probably did make a mistake. It's whatever, oh look Gustavo's back, lets run this song again." I put my headphones on ignoring whatever Kendall was saying. I don't need to hear him say that I like Hailey, fine, I miss her, and she was my first girlfriend that lasted longer than a week! But hey, I can always have Camille if I want to so….I don't need to try anything with Hailey.

**Hailey's POV**

I smiled happily when Carrie finally let me look at my hair, and I had soft curls cascading down my shoulders. I wore a sequin tank top, a white and black blazer and my skinny jeans and a pair of heels. Today is my six month anniversary with Duke and I cannot wait to see what he has in store. "Thanks Carrie it looks so perfect!"

"No problem sugar I bet Duke will like it, you look so pretty!"

"Thank you!" I stood up and smiled looking myself over. "Pretty good week so far, Logan and I haven't screamed or yelled at each other, six month anniversary, I say it's a good week."

"I do too! Have you and Logan talked since that day?"

"No but it still counts." Okay so we made up but we haven't been talking. It's just awkward! Things with Duke are weird so I'm not focusing on Logan that much, just trying to make sure Duke and I stay happy. When there was a knock at my door I ran right over and pulled it open wide. My smell fell when I saw it was just the guys there.

"Wow, don't look so happy to see us." Kendall chuckled.

"Sorry, I was expecting Duke." I opened the door wider and allowed them in; Carrie had invited them over to watch movies for the night.

"It's cool, you look pretty."

"Thank you Kendall!" James stopped at the doorway and grinned looking down at me. "OH god, what James?"

"I have a proposition for you!" He grinned and I sighed.

"Do I even want to hear what it is?"

"Absolutely! Well we're going to an awards show next week and everyone has a date but me, so how about you accompany me huh? NO funny business." James held his hands up in defense. I shrugged chewing my lip.

"You want my girlfriend to be your date?" Duke was standing at the doorway now holding a little gift bag.

"Well not like a date date, just to go with me so I'm not the only single one. Kendall's got Lucy, Carlos is taking Carrie, and Logan has Camille so…."

Wait a minute, Logan is taking Camille? Okay I don't know who she is….but I didn't know Logan had someone…pft that poor girl.

"I don't feel too comfortable with that James." Duke glared a little bit at James. I stared between the two and rolled my eyes.

"I'll go James, just platonic though right?"

"Yup no funny business, thanks Hails, have fun on your date!" James patted my back and dived onto the sofa. I waved goodbye and once the door was closed Duke sighed.

"I say I'm not comfortable with that and you go anyway?"

"Well yeah, it's just as friends Duke."

"But its _James_, he always hits on you."

"He used to, and James has respect when it comes to relationships, he won't cross that line so just relax. Besides it's my decision, he asked me after all."

"Well he should have asked for my permission." He muttered, getting into Greg's car. Apparently he got Greg to loan him the car for the night, which is pretty nice of him.

"You're not my keeper so he doesn't need to ask your permission, only mine."

"You don't understand Hailey it's a whole respect thing between guys."

"….Dude you are really over-thinking it. It's not like Logan asked me to go with him. Just relax yourself alright?"

"Alright fine…" Duke turned on the radio and we drove in silence. We got to the restaurant and had an okay dinner, he was telling me about all the parties he's been going to and who he's been meeting. Maybe now I should bring up the fact that he's drinking so much… "Oh and here's your present."

OHHH PRESENTS YAY.

"Thanks, here's yours!" I gave him a gift bag as well. Duke's been whining about wanting a new Assassins Creed video game, so I bought that for him. I looked inside the gift bag and frowned a bit. "Oh wow…..alcohol." I murmured. There was an assortment of small bottles of vodka, tequila, a whole variety in the bag. "Thanks…"

"See? This way you can drink and start building up a tolerance and start coming with me to more of those parties!" He grinned staring at me. "You don't look too happy….."

"Duke I think your drinking is becoming a bit of a problem." His smile fell and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're not my mother, and no it's not it's only when I go out."

"But you go out every week now and you're always drunk."

"Well that's my business not yours."

"It is my business when you get too handsy and I tell you not to and you keep doing it." I said quietly glaring at him. Duke sighed and took out his wallet.

"You know? Let's just call this a night."

"Fine by me." Duke paid for dinner when the bill arrived and we silently got in the car. The whole ride back was quiet and intense. "You know Hailey, I'm not a bad guy. I just like to have fun."

"I understand wanting to have fun, but you're taking it way too far and it's scary Duke…."

"Fine….I'll try to control my drinking. Alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded and got out of the car. He walked me back to the dorm and kissed me goodbye. When I walked in there was a hot plate set up on the coffee table, and I could see Carrie sitting on her knees making bacon wrapped corn dogs. Carlos was staring in amazement and drool was dribbling down his chin.

"You're home early." Logan commented as I pulled my shoes off.

"Yeah well, dinner wasn't perfect as planned." I dropped the gift bag onto our bean bag chair. "I need some bacon."

"Deep fried bacon coming on up." Carrie grinned as she skewered a piece of bacon and stuck it in the fryer for me. Oh gosh, I'm going to gain weight over that one piece of bacon but it'll be worth it.

"What happened at dinner?" Carlos asked, grinning as Carrie handed him the first corn dog.

"Just… different clashing opinions. We fixed it on the way back." I shrugged pushing my hair behind my ear and took the skewer of deep fried bacon from Carrie. "So James, this event, what do I wear?"

"A dress obviously."

"Long? Short..?"

"Whatever looks glamorous." Carrie and I stared at each other and shrugged. "Dear god do I need to tell you ladies how to dress?"

"No we can do it, right Hailey?!" Carrie grinned.

"Sure!" I laughed and high-fived her.

**Award Show**

"Oh my gosh are you excited? I'm so excited!" Carrie and I were in a limo with everyone else, and Carrie was wearing an adorable silver one shoulder dress that matched Carlos' tie, I wore a navy blue strapless dress.

"Very excited." I chuckled. Camille was here, and as was Lucy. I like Lucy, she seems pretty cool, but Camille, ugh, she seems too crazy dramatic. She slapped Logan for no reason before and I wanted to punch her in the throat. When the limo stopped and the door opened we all exited one at a time. I clung to James because the flashes were going off like crazy and it irritated my eyes, like I just may be blind, well, even more blind than usual.

"How can you see?" I whispered in James' ear.

"I can't, just gotta hope you don't fall." He laughed and kept walking, I had my arm wrapped around his bicep, and wow, James is actually pretty fit, I mean….damn it is like a rock! As we kept walking James had to stop to answer questions so I just stood there looking around like a clueless idiot.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Give her a kiss for the camera James!"

"How's that new album coming along?"

"Who's your date?"

"What can we expect from BTR?"

"Do you think you'll win?!"

James glanced at me with a slight grin and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, you know you've been dying to since you met me." I laughed and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "Alright, I'll accept that." He winked at me and started answering the questions. Well, it's just a kiss on the cheek there's nothing wrong with that right? Besides he was begging for that since we were sixteen, might as well humor him. The rest of the evening we were sitting and watching the award show. I was the only bored one, it's exciting at first but it's really not all that spectacular! At least not after the first hour, because then it's all routine. Carrie and Carlos both had stashed candies in Carlos' suit so they were munching on candy and having a blast. I would watch occasionally as Camille would turn and slap Logan if he had his hand touching her somehow, but then she'd randomly pull him close and kiss him. That chick has issues, and I thought I was bad. Finding that outrageously annoying to endure, I told James I'd be back and I got up to go to find a rest room in this place. Camille said she had to go too so she followed me. GRRRR WHAT THE HELL CAN'T I PISS IN PRIVATE?! Well I don't have to pee, BUT CAN'T I GO TO A BATHROOM IN PRIVATE?!

After wandering around for god knows how long, turns out there are several rest rooms, we found one and it was actually empty because it was so far away. I put my clutch down and searched for my lipstick to reapply it, Camille stood beside me staring at the mirror.

"So…you're the girl Logan always mentions."

"Umm…what?"

"When Logan asked me out on a date a long time ago, he said 'hey my friend Hailey has a bracelet just like that', over dinner. Then he said 'oh yeah Hailey likes apple pie too'. You know, all Logan does is mention you and it's really annoying."

Wow I had no idea Logan did that…

"Umm…well I'm sorry but I don't have control over that."

"I get it, but look. Logan's my man now and I don't want you to meddle in and try to take him away from me got it?"

"He never said he had a girlfriend, but I won't, I have a boyfriend…"

"Oh so you have a boyfriend but you're here with James? Ugh see? You're such a home wrecker." I blinked staring at her.

"Well you're a shitty actress and it's no wonder that TV show you were on failed after three episodes. "Camille gasped and raised her hand to slap me. I caught her wrist, she glared and raised her left hand but I caught that one too, and held them as I spoke to her. "Sweetie, don't raise your hands to me okay? Because I won't play nicely the next time that happens. Just go back to Logan and enjoy _your man_. Got it?" She narrowed her eyes and pulled away, storming out the bathroom. I sighed and leaned over the counter. So, Logan would still talk about me huh? Interesting indeed…


	7. Super Jealous

Ugh, Saturdays… I never thought I would come to hate the day. Last night was kind of shitty to be honest. After that whole Camille thing she was sending me dirty the looks the rest of the night and would keep stroking Logan's arm or leg or kissing him and I wanted to take her face and throw it through the middle of the table….

I've really got to stop with these super graphic thoughts.

Then this morning Duke left me a voicemail that he was coming over and he sounded extremely pissed…so I sent Carrie out a few minutes ago to go to the dining hall and bring back some food for us. A knock at the door told me Duke was there, so I walked over and stood to the side opening it and he stormed right in. "WHAT THE HELL HAILEY!?"

"Um what the hell what?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He reached into his back pocket and unfolded a piece of white paper. When he rudely shoved it in my face it was from one of those gossip media websites…okay fine I read those religiously, but it was a picture of me kissing James on the cheek. Eesh that's it? You would think it was a picture of me killing someone like Camille or in the middle of a giant orgy.

"Umm…it's a picture of me kissing James on the cheek." I said, pushing his hand down. He stared at me like I had horns growing out of the sides of my face and growled.

"Yeah no fucking shit it's a picture of you kissing James!" He yelled and started pacing back and forth.

"Hey don't yell at me it's just on the cheek Duke that's harmless!"

"THAT IS NOT HARMLESS HAILEY WHAT IF HE TURNED HIS HEAD AND KISSED YOU HUH!?"

"He would not have done that! He knows my boundaries and James knew I wouldn't kiss him that way so just—"

"JUST WHAT?! SIT IN MY ROOM WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND IS OUT AT CELEBRITY PARTIES KISSING THEM!?"

"DUKE STOP FUCKING SCREAMING AT ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I know, I tell him to stop shouting meanwhile I do it myself, but it's just to get my point across. "I don't deserve that!"

"Yeah well I don't deserve a girlfriend who doesn't respect my opinions about things!"

"OH because I went with _my friend_ and I kissed him on the _cheek_? I'm my own person Duke I can do what I want and I did nothing wrong!"

"Oh yeah is that so? We'll see how _you like it_." Duke stormed past me for the door. I quickly turned around and grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell does that mean!?" He turned around quickly and grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. "Duke that hurts…"

"You'll see what it means Hailey; two can play at that game."

"I'm not playing any game…Duke let go." He glared and let go of my arm, pulling the door open and storming down the hallway. "WELL FINE ASSHOLE SEE IF WE'RE STILL TOGETHER IF I FIND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING STUPID!" I shouted down the hall and slammed the door.

Fuck I know how to pick the best of boyfriends don't I?

Later in the day Carrie and I were at Sam Ash Music Store, she was picking up her flute which needed to have the keys fixed. She's a performance major for her killer vocal talent, but she also happens to play the flute. I took this as an opportunity to stare at all the pretty violins…

"So what happened?" She questioned as I stared at the selection.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a bruise on your arm." I glanced down and realized Duke's grip was so hard he bruised my right arm. I shook my head and reached out to the electric violin that was just teasing me.

"Duke was pretty pissed—"

"HE HIT YOU!?" Carrie yelled with wide eyes. My own eyes widened and I quickly shook my head shushing her.

"No he didn't hit me he just grabbed my arm. He was upset I kissed James on the cheek, he said 'two can play at that game' before he left." I gestured to the SV5 Stingray to the employee who nodded taking it down for me and hooking it up to an amplifier, I also pointed to the looper pedal and he connected that for me too. "Want to see something cool?" I grinned to Carrie and she nodded but she looked a little…concerned.

"Duke doesn't seem to be the sugar pie I thought he was." She mumbled as I tuned the violin.

"It's…It's just the alcohol. When he's off of it again he'll be back to normal."

"Hailey he sounds like an alcoholic and this could turn into an abusive relationship."

"Carrie, that won't happen, I'll punch his face into the floor before he hurts me." I said, but she stared at the bruise on my arm and that told me she didn't believe me. "Alright whatever, check this out. Throw me a song."

"Any song?"

"Any song that is popular or related to the genres I listen to." Carrie bit her lip for a moment thinking of a song.

"One Republic, Secrets."

"Perfect example…"I grinned and after stepping on the pedal each time I recorded one of the background melodies I began to play the main melody, you know, what the vocals would be. I glanced over quickly and Carrie's jaw dropped, and she was smiling and grinning. Eventually she started to sing along with it, but only for a moment. I finished the whole song I can't get over how beautiful this thing sounds. Ugh…its seven hundred dollars and I desperately want it. I've been giving violin lessons as a little side gig to make quick cash but it'll take me forever to save for this. Ugh….I would marry this thing and make love to it…

"WOAH THAT WAS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" I jumped hearing Carlos' voice and lifted my head to see him now standing with Carrie, and Logan standing beside him. Carlos was grinning like a child and he was so amazed. "Hailey! You've gotten so good it's crazy! Carrie your voice is so pretty! Wow..." Carlos grinned. "Dude Logan wasn't that awesome?"

"That was really fantastic Hailey that sounded amazing." Logan smiled. I grinned and nodded. "Thank you."

"Another one!" Carlos demanded.

"I thought we were going out for yogurt?" Carrie pouted.

"Nuh uh not until I hear another one, do one our songs!"

"Ahh that's a little harder Carlos I haven't done any of your songs—"

"Oh so you suck huh?" He crossed his arms on his chest waiting. I growled and lifted the violin and the bow, hmm…nothing too difficult I don't want to kill myself over this after all. I decided to cover their song Stuck, nice and slow. When that was over with Carlos seemed pleased with himself. "That was awesome. See you don't suck."

"Thanks Carlos." I laughed and handed the violin to the employee. "Bye baby…one day I shall have you." I murmured stroking the violin neck one last time before picking up my bag and walking with them out of the store.

"What's with your arm?" Logan said gesturing to the bruise. "Looks like finger prints almost."

"Nothing." I shook my head, I'm absolutely not telling Logan, and it'll just give him ammunition to start trashing Duke once again.

"Doesn't look like nothing—"

"Logan…please…"

"Fine…"he sighed but kept staring at it. The four of us together went out for yogurt, which was becoming a bit of a bad habit for me, I've been slowly gaining weight and that freshman 15 is creeping up on me, I only gained 5 pounds but that's how it starts. Anyways, we were watching Carlos eat 15 dollars' worth of yogurt as fast as possible before getting a brain freeze. We all started laughing hysterically as he groaned and smacked his head onto the table, then I heard my name. I glanced up and Duke was standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He muttered, staring at Logan.

"Uhh..." Before I could answer he grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the chair and outside. "Duke what the hell!"

"NOW YOU'RE HANGING AROUND LOGAN WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Logan's POV**

"What's his problem?" I turned to Carrie because let's face it, Hailey doesn't have girlfriends, she never really got along with the girls in Minnesota so Carrie is of course going to be knowing everything now, especially since they dorm together.

"I don't know if I should say…." Carrie mumbled twirling her spoon in the paper cup.

"Say it please…" Carlos groaned, his head on the table. I glanced over Carrie and I could see Hailey with her arms over her chest and Duke pointing his finger inside the store and yelling at her. I could see Hailey looking down at her feet as he spoke to her, that's not like her; you say something to her she usually throws it right back…

"Her and Duke got into a fight earlier today, Duke's super angry, and in my opinion, really super jealous that she kissed James on the cheek. He grabbed her arm and that's why she has that bruise. I don't think he likes that she's here now because you used to date and this looks like a double date." She mumbled the last part shyly before scooping mango yogurt into her mouth.

"So why doesn't she just punch Duke in the throat? She boxes, she's badass now." Carlos said lifting his head and finally losing the brain freeze he had gotten before.

"Beats me." Carrie shrugged. "Last night she was upset too, she was pissed over what that actress girl said—woops."

"Wait…Camille? What did Camille say?"

"I shouldn't say, I already let that slip she'll get mad at me…."

"Carrie, please tell me." I begged.

"Fine… so when they went to the bathroom together Camille started telling Hailey how when you apparently first asked her out, all you did was mention Hailey, and Hailey said Camille sounded super pissed when she was saying that. Then Camille was saying how you two are going out and you're her man…"

"But I'm not we agreed to just stay friends!"

"Apparently not she was all over you last night!" Carrie shook her head stirring the yogurt in her cup. "Anyways, Hailey told her she has a boyfriend and she doesn't need to worry about you and her, so Camille basically called her a whore since she was there with James as his date, called her a home wrecker and Hailey…let her mouth slip…" I chuckled at that, I remember when Taylor would occasionally insult Hailey, especially the very first time. Hailey would take the first few insults but then would blurt out something either ridiculous or very cruel. "So she said she was a shitty actress and Camille tried to hit her. So yeah Hailey was like 'I'm so tired of all this Logan shit' and went right to bed."

"Thanks Carrie…" I nodded and frowned staring outside the store. Duke now had his arms wrapped around Hailey who had her face buried in his chest. I hope he didn't make her cry. He better not have made her cry or…I'll…I'll perform an experiment on him and make him forget his identity. Hailey can defend herself and murder someone, well at least that's how she threatened me, why would she stay with Duke if he's being such a dick? I mean, it sucks for her, but I definitely told her so. Duke isn't that amazing of a guy so I'm almost not surprised that now he's treating her like shit. I stopped thinking about how much I wanted to beat Duke when she walked in and picked up her bag.

"Hey um I'm gonna go with Duke we're going to see a movie, I'll talk to you guys later." She smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye sugar." Carrie said getting up to hug her.

"Bye Hails I hope he doesn't hit your arm again!" I smacked Carlos on the back when he hugged Hailey. She sighed and stared at Carrie who kept her head down. I stood up and hugged her too.

"Hey…if you need to talk you know you can tell me."

"Logan—"

"Hey, we were best friends, study buddies; I think you can tell me things." I smiled and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't be afraid to give me a call, got it?"

"I won't be…thanks Logan." I nodded and hugged her again, staring outside the shop right at Duke and I grinned and winked at him. He looked like he wanted to murder me but oh it was so worth it. "Bye guys." Hailey waved and quickly left the store, linking arms with Duke and walking out of sight.

"I know that look in your eyes!" Carlos said pointing at me. "Jealous Logan is back!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"You look it." Carrie giggled.

"Well you know what? I don't see what Duke has that no other….better guy" when I said that, I meant me….kind of "doesn't have."

"Well let's see." Carlos sat up. "Duke has muscles, great hair, wears cool sunglasses." He listed off on his fingers.

"Wears cool leather jackets, walks around with 'swagger' and know it, dresses well…" Carrie continued for him.

"Wow hey I dress well….HEY gee thanks for listing off everything he has."

"Aw Logan, do you want us to make you better than Duke?" Carrie giggled again.

"James did say Logan has swagger." Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "We gotta bring out the swag!"

"BRING OUT THE SWAG!" Carrie yelled, and the two high fived before staring at me. Oh dear god….


	8. Return of the Pumpkin Scone

**Logan's POV**

"And now with the help of a Mister James Diamond, we present to you, Logan with Swagger." Carrie grinned and she and James stepped aside. I walked into the living room wearing a leather jacket, a silver button down, a black silk tie, skinny jeans, and vans, oh and of course, dark black shades. I stood there and popped the collar of my jacket.

"Alright Logan!" Kendall grinned and clapped, Carlos stood up applauding as well. "Good job guys now Logan's more confident whenever he talks to Hailey…"

"THIS IS NOT FOR HAILEY!" I quickly shouted.

"Dude, even I know it's for Hailey." Carlos said quietly, to which Carrie giggled and patted his head.

"I hate you guys sometimes." I muttered shaking my head and leaving the apartment to explain to Camille that we're only friends.

**Hailey's POV**

I had just gotten back onto campus from giving a young boy lessons at his house. He seems to hate the violin very much, but his mom is forcing him to learn it. I suggested another instrument like maybe guitar, but she wouldn't listen sooo….sucks to be him right now. When I got onto campus I walked onto the quad and I chuckled seeing Duke there playing hacky sack with Greg and a few other people. This girl stumbled into him and he laughed holding her, and he did for quite some time. I walked over and as I got closer I could smell weed coming from the group, and Duke had bent down and taken a swig from a brown paper bag. "Duke…" When I called his name he stood up and smiled.

"Hey baby girl." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "How was work?"

"Fine…I thought you said you'd stop." I said quietly pointing to the drink.

"I am, it's just once, and we're sharing it." He nodded putting the drink down. "I'm drinking less, okay? I'm trying."

"Okay Duke…" He sighed and hugged me tight again.

"I'll see you tonight alright?"

"Okie dokie, I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and walked to my dorm. I suppose he's coming over tonight so we can have some alone time. Carrie's Wednesday class is from five to eight, so that gives us time alone. I went to my dorm and cleaned up a bit, snacked on some grapes, and proceeded to do my homework. Only a few minutes after Carrie had left Duke was at the door and he waltzed in, still smelling of alcohol. Together the two of us watched TV, and watching TV turned into us making out. He stood up and held my hands, slowly tugging me to my room. "Duke…"

"Come on Hailey…please?" He whined and went to kissing my neck.

"But...I don't know if.."

"Don't you love me?" He stopped and held my face staring into my eyes.

"Yeah…I do love you." I nodded quietly staring up at him.

"Then show me." He tugged my hand again and started leading me back into my room. Uhh.h…I hope I don't regret this.

When it was over Duke kissed me and said he had to go finish up some work. I nodded and he showed himself out. I lay there for a few moments underneath the covers trying to process what happened. It was terrible. IT was awful and I hated it and it didn't feel right at all. I dragged myself to the shower and pulled on a sweater and pajama pants, and lay in my room just staring at the ceiling. I shouldn't have done that, I clearly wasn't ready but I did anyway. There was a knock at the door and I was hoping to the high heavens that it wasn't Duke, I …. I don't feel like seeing him right now. When I opened it Carlos stood there grinning holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Hailey! I know I'm early, can I wait here for Carrie?"

"Of course Carlos" I said quietly and opened the door for him more.

"Thanks!" He walked in cheery and dropped the flowers down on a side table. He turned to me and frowned. "Hey are you okay?" I nodded slowly then quickly shook my head. "Aw Hails what happened?"

"I slept with Duke…." I mumbled staring at the ground.

"Um…..what?" Carlos asked with wide eyes. I kept my head down at sat on the couch. He slowly followed me and sat beside me. "You…and Duke had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you sad then? I thought you were crazy over him!"

"It didn't feel right! It was terrible it hurt and I was uncomfortable and I wasn't ready but I did it anyway." I pulled my knees to my chest and fell sideways on the sofa sniffling.

"It's okay Hailey..."

"No it's not." I muttered. Carlos sat me up and pulled me close to him me a hug, which just made me cry because I'm a stupid idiot.

**Once again, Logan's lovely POV**

Ugh what a long day, talking to Camille was like talking to an angry psychotic person. I can't count how many times she slapped me but my cheek sure can. As an added bonus she also threw me into the pool so you know, she's happy. So I had to take a shower and pull on some dry, clean clothes. After helping one of the younger kids with his math homework, I went upstairs and Kendall and I played video games for a couple of hours. When the door opened I expected to see James coming back from the fitness room, but it was actually Carlos, home surprisingly early.

"Hey Los, thought you were going to spend some time with Carrie!" Kendall said, smashing the buttons on the controller as he tried to stop my badass combo attacks.

"Uhhhh kind of couldn't today."

"What happened?" I asked, while totally kicking Kendall's ass.

"Well I got there and Hailey was upset she looked like she wanted to cry, and actually she started to cry like a few minutes after it was really really really super totally awkward. Especially since I've never seen her cry it was so…scary I thought she was going to like….implode and the world would end." Carlos flopped down on the couch, putting his feet up and folding his hands on his stomach as he watched us play. When we paused the game he groaned because now he was going to be forced to talk more

"Why was she crying?" Kendall asked.

"What am I? Your spy?"

"Yes." We both nodded quickly.

"OHH! DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO WEAR A TUX AND SUNGLASSES AND HAVE COOL GADGETS AND—"

"CARLOS!" We both shouted his name. "Tell us what happened." I sighed.

"Uhhhh…." He scratched the back of his neck and sat up facing us. "So…Hailey and Duke had sex." We stared at him quietly not sure what to say. "She was crying about that."

"Why….?" Kendall asked, a little afraid of the question.

"Well according to her she said she wasn't ready and uhh…yeah she was descriptive uhh… She said it hurt and it was terrible. That she shouldn't have done it but she felt pressured because Duke was saying she wasn't showing that she loved him, and then afterwards he just kissed her and left. Hailey's pretty uh…upset."

"I knew it!" I shouted and sat up on the edge of the seat. "I told her that Duke was just going to be an asshole to get into her panties! I knew this was going to happen but she was too blind to see it!"

"Dude is now _really_ the time to say I told you so?" Kendall glared at me. Okay it's not the right time he has a point, but I did! I said this would happen and it did. "So how is she now Carlos?"

"Well according to girl cry talk, she hates herself and feels disgusted, and wants pumpkin scones, at least that's what Carrie translated for me. Oh, and then she said 'it's still the fall term of my freshman year how is there so much drama'. Not sure how Carrie understood, but thank god she did or I would have been soooooooo screwed…"

"God that's terrible. I never thought Hailey would feel that way I feel terrible for her." Kendall sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah Carrie feels bad too, so do I. Carrie offered her deep fried bacon but she said no…"

"Well?" Kendall stared at me expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect timing! She's vulnerable; hates Duke….get the fuck up, take the car, and go to Hailey!"

"But uh…what if she—"

"GO LOGAN!" Kendall and Carlos shouted, throwing me off of the sofa. Kendall threw the car keys at me while Carlos put the shades on me and shoved me out the door. I sighed and took the elevator to the lobby, and when I was leaving I heard Camille behind me.

"What _is_ this huh Logan?" She flicked my jacket.

"I was dressed like this before."

"Yeah and I never got to ask why. What is it for huh? Is it for _Hailey_ is that why? Is it for her Logan? Are you going to see Hailey?"

"You know what? Yeah Camille I am going to see Hailey because she's my friend and she needs me."

"To do what? Kiss her?! You didn't answer my other question Logan, are you dressed like that for her?!"

"YES ALRIGHT!? Yeah maybe I am dressed like this for Hailey. But no, not to kiss her, she's upset and she needs a friend right now and that's going to be me so I'm sorry but I can't deal with you right now."

"You're a jerk Logan Mitchell!" She screamed in my face before slapping me and storming off. Ugh well, that's not the first time I've been told that by a girl I've dated. I got into the car and drove to Starbucks. At first it was only one pumpkin scone, but after hearing what Carlos said, I bought the rest in the display, so I carried a bag of eight pumpkin scones into the car before heading to her campus. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling and a loud sniffle, ew, and Hailey opened the door, staring at me confused.

"Hey…I heard you were sad." I held up the Starbucks bag and took out a pumpkin scone.

"Pumpkin…scone?" She muttered staring at it then looked up at me. AS soon as I nodded she threw her arms around my neck. "Logan you were right…you were so right about him he didn't change for me at all he went right back to his old ways." She cried clinging on to me. Okay Logan, do NOT say I told you so she will never forgive you and will permanently damage you.

"I'm sorry Hailey." I sighed rubbing her back and stepping into the dorm with her.

"You said you wouldn't be here when I'd fall." She mumbled into my jacket.

"I lied. I can't stay away knowing you're upset." I squeezed her tightly and she hugged me even more. I glanced over to see Carrie smile a bit and motion that she was going into her room. I nodded and rubbed Hailey's back, "Do you want to sit here or in your room?"

"My room..." she mumbled and I nodded walking her back to her room. I sat down and handed her the pumpkin scone which she nibbled at slowly. "I'm such an idiot I thought he loved me for real but….after he got what he wanted he just stood right up and left."

"Duke's….not the right guy for you Hailey." I sighed putting an arm around her.

"Clearly he isn't….I can't believe I went through with it." She hung her head down in shame and hid her face. I shook my head and wrapped both of my arms around her and rocked her from side to side.

"It's okay Hailey we all make mistakes, you can't beat yourself up over this alright? You just have to get yourself together and move on, do what you need to do to make yourself feel better, just…be happy, you're too pretty to look this upset." Hailey looked up at me and smiled a bit.

"You know, now I feel bad for saying all those mean things to you….thank you Logan."

"Of course Hails." I rubbed her back and she sighed eating the scone. She held it out to me and I smiled at her and took some myself, eating it.

"Nice outfit." She mumbled quietly. "New look?"

"Yeah uh…what do you think?"

"I dig it." She nodded, quietly going back to her scone and leaning on my shoulder.


	9. The Original Pumpkin Scone

The following day Hailey quietly got ready for her class and left before Carrie even noticed she was gone. Logan had left late in the evening when she told him she was going to sleep. Surprised is an understatement as to how Hailey felt upon seeing him. Never in a million years did she think Logan would show up at her door with pumpkin scones while she was upset with herself over her boyfriend. Although she was surprised, that didn't mean she wasn't happy. She felt relieved to have Logan there and it made her feel well, cared for. As she was walking to her lecture, she bumped into Duke who had also taken that class. He wrapped his arm around her like nothing happened the night before, and sat next to her the entire time feeling completely at ease while Hailey continued to hate herself.

This went on for a week, the two of them still together ignoring what happened, until one day Hailey just cracked. "You make me feel horrible Duke! It's like you don't even care about me you sleep with me and you treat me like I'm your friend, not a girlfriend!" Hailey had thrown her books onto the floor of his dorm and stared at him. "I've been hating myself this entire week while you've just been copying my work or going out with friends not once noticing how I've been acting! You know who has been checking up on me? _Logan_! He's been there for me more than you have!"

"Hailey…I didn't know you felt that way you can't get mad at me for that!" Duke got up from his bed and walked in front of her putting her hands down and to her sides. She responded by punching him hard in the gut and Duke groaned falling over and clutching his side. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Don't touch me and try to be all smooth and pretend you didn't notice! Even without me telling you….you should have known something was wrong but you're too busy caring about you and not me."

"Look Hailey, I haven't been partying like a crazy maniac like before so take it easy! You've been talking to Logan? Logan ain't such a nice guy either don't pretend that he's so innocent and perfect he's done worse to you than I have!"

"Oh don't turn it around and start talking bad about Logan. I forgave him about what happened the day he left, we talked about it and we made up, so just drop it Duke."

"I'm not talking about that." Duke stood up and looked down at Hailey. "I'm talking about that time you were walking alone in the park and a guy wanted you to give him your backpack? That was James. They had set the whole thing up, for you to be scared out of your wits so Logan could 'save' you and prove his strength and get you to see he wasn't weak." Duke smirked staring down at Hailey, who could only stare in shock.

"No, they wouldn't do that…."

"Oh yeah they would. I heard them in the locker room; it was all a plan, to put Hailey in danger." He put his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down until they were holding her hands. "See? I'm not a bad guy, he's devious and plots and—" Hailey shook her head and pulled away from Duke. She scooped up her belongings and walked to the door, but Duke grabbed her and pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Logan about that."

"No you're not you're staying here. You and I are spending time not you and Logan so put your stuff down and sit."

"Duke if you don't let go I'll—"

"You'll what?" Duke challenged tightening his grip on her arm. "Hit me?" Hailey stared at him for a moment not doing anything. Satisfied with her lack of response, he let go of her, and right as he did so she punched him in the chest and stormed out of his dorm. She pushed past his incredibly confused roommate who was simply walking down the hall minding his own business. Hailey hopped on the bus, it was the wrong one, but she eventually found a way to get to the Palm Woods. Seems like each time she goes out she gets lost but it takes her less and less time to get where she needs to be as she starts to figure the place out. After storming past Bitters, ignoring Carlos in the hallway, and nearly pushing James to the floor, she spotted Logan siting on the couch with Kendall and Lucy.

"We need to talk." Hailey said, staring down at him.

"Okay sure…."

"Did you have James pretend he was a mugger two years ago just so you could 'save' me from him and appear to be like some bad ass?" Lucy stared at Logan like he was crazy, while Logan gave a panicked look to Kendall.

"Oh uh Hailey see that was my idea I can explain that." Kendall said slowly standing up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS THAT WAS SCARY! THAT IS NOT AN OKAY THING TO DO ARE OYU KIDDING ME?!"

"Wait how did you even figure this out?" Kendall asked, shooting a glare to James and Carlos who frantically shook their heads.

"Duke told me."

"Wait how does Duke know!?" James questioned. Hailey turned around and glared.

"He heard you guys talking about it in the locker rooms…." When Hailey said that Logan got up and placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her away from the main lobby and down the hall until they were at a dead end.

**Logan's POV**

"You were talking to Duke? I thought you said you were done with him, what the hell Hailey?" Hailey told me she was going to break up with Duke and call it quits. She said that he wasn't someone she wanted to be stuck with only to bring her down more.

"Well…..I didn't and he told me what you did. Why would you do that Logan? I was so scared that night and that is so…not an okay thing to do."

"I did it because I didn't want you to see me as the weak guy in the group okay? We had it under control James wasn't going to do anything we made sure it was completely safe and nothing could go wrong alright Hailey? It was just stupid insecure sixteen year old Logan trying to look like a hot shot in front of the girl he wanted to impress…..okay?"

"I didn't think you were weak before that…" She mumbled quietly with a shrug.

"Well, wish I knew that before we scared the crap out of you then huh?" I chucked nervously and she nodded holding her books tightly to her chest. "…SO…why haven't you dumped Duke?"

"I just….maybe I should give him one more chance you know? He hasn't been partying as much—"

"Hailey, he's out of chances, he hurt you already, he's reached that limit you have to go get rid of him this isn't healthy for you!"

"But I can't do that!" She yelped, her voice cracked and she kept her head low.

"Why not…?"

"Because he loves me and I don't want to lose that, what if no one else loves me?" She stared up at me and my heart broke. Ugh…it's hard seeing Hailey upset and for her to think that no one else would love her.

"Why would you think that?! Hailey…..I'm sorry but Duke doesn't love you. Someone who loves you wouldn't treat you that way and make you into this emotional wreck! He wouldn't make you feel used when sleeping with you, he wouldn't make you think that you aren't loveable to anyone else but him Hailey because the four of us? Carrie? Katie and Mama Knight? We love you—"

"Not...taht way Logan."

"I don't care Hailey, because we love you, and you'll see there is someone there that loves you. You just….you don't know it yet." I sighed and pulled her close to my chest and Hailey wrapped her arms around my waist sniffling. I rested my chin on top of her head while I was rubbing her back and I could smell her berry shampoo, the same one she was using since I could smell it Halloween night. I pulled away and kissed the top of her forehead, wiping away the tears that dribbled out from her eyes. "Better?"

"Much…..thank you Logan." She nodded and tip-toed to kiss me on the cheek.

**Hailey's POV**

After that little episode um….I told Duke to come to my dorm so I could talk to him. Carrie had class but the boys were sitting in her room in case things went south. I don't think they will go south but they wanted to be sure. When Duke walked in I told him to sit down and he did.

"So I'm thinking you should apologize to me for hitting me before. I've thought of a few ways." He smirked a little bit staring up at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, then folded them behind me, then just settled on shoving them inside my pockets.

"No Duke….look no matter what I tell you things just don't…seem to change. I'm breaking up with you I don't want to be with someone who's drinking and partying and doesn't show that he cares about me, I don't deserve that, I deserve better."

"What? You can't break up with me I love you!"

"No…..you don't love me, because if you did I wouldn't feel this way." I nodded, almost like I was reassuring myself.

"Yeah? And who told you that? Logan?" He snorted and stood up looking down at me. "Come on Hailey, I'm not a bad guy."

"Maybe you aren't Duke…but you aren't the guy for me and I deserve better."

"You'll learn to regret that Hailey Thorn." Duke said quietly before walking out and slamming the door closed behind him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and when I turned around the boys were walking out of Carrie's room. "See that? No drama it went well."

"Aside from that whole 'you'll regret that' thing?" James snorted sarcastically. "Real well."

"Or that you should apologize with sex. See? I understand those things." Carlos nodded. I sighed and couldn't help but chuckle at Carlos. I walked over to them and sighed shaking my head.

"Well…that's done with."

"So now we can have normal happy Hailey?" Kendall smiled hopeful, and I nodded. "Good because you were such a drag this last week, wow." He nodded and I snorted.

"Shut up." I chuckled and shoved him.

"Eesh this girl is so abusive!" He pretended to be hurt then ruffled my hair and pulled me close for a hug. "Good to have a Happy Hails back."

"Maybe I'll be happier when there's some pumpkin scones." I hugged Kendall and looked over his shoulder who grinned and winked at me.

"I think a pumpkin scone would definitely make this day better." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hey excuse me you two fuckers, I was the one that got her the _original_ pumpkin scone." James said. "I think I deserve some recognition." James stood there staring at me expectantly. I pulled away from Kendall and walked over to him. I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to my level, where he grinned and closed his eyes. I shook my head and did what I've been dying to do. I stuck my hands into his perfectly parted hair and messed it up until it was in a spikey mess. "Oh that's fucked up!" He yelled quickly moving away. He grabbed his comb from his pocket and ran into Carrie's bathroom to fix his hair.

"Nicely done Hails." Logan grinned wrapping a _friendly_ arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you Logan!" I grinned looking up at him.


	10. Any Kind of Guy

Carrie and I were sitting in our dorm living room gathered around the coffee table. It was the Saturday after our Thanksgiving break so the two of us were splitting leftovers I had brought over. She showed me pictures of her family meal and it made me wish she could pack up that dinner table and just bring it with her. Ugh, I'm a gluttonous fucker and I don't mind. They had strawberry shortcake that looked just beyond amazing. Right now we were splitting some mashed potatoes, turkey, ham, and biscuits. There was apple pie and strawberry shortcake but um, I kind of ate them on the drive back. I hate planes, so we drove back instead of me taking a plane.

"Mmm these biscuits are awesome, your mom rocks." She smiled as she ate one.

"Actually…. That's my sister. She can't do anything but she makes the best biscuits." I chuckled and Carrie giggled shaking her head. "So you and Carlos, how are you toooooo?" Oh yes, I just had to bother her about him. I'm sorry but I live through their relationship they are so cute. Plus I don't have that dose of super sweet and caring anymore, so…..I need to get it from somewhere. I grinned as Carrie smiled tore off a piece of biscuit.

"Well I landed early last night and he invited me over to that Palm Woods….?" I nodded to let her know that's what the place was called. "Yeah well, he invited me over because they were eating their leftovers all together and it was nice! Ya know he was eating like….a hippo! He put away so much food it was crazy and he didn't even bust his belly."

"Oh yeah Carlos can eat an entire country if he had the chance." I laughed, remembering the pie eating contest I was able to witness Carlos winning at. Awww….that was such a good day…. "Soooo…have you and him…done anything?"

"Well what do you mean by anything?" She asked turning pink.

"Well…..besides making out!"

"We never made out."

"WAIT A MINUTE IT'S NEARLY DCEMBER AND YOU HAVE NOT MADE OUT TOGETHER!?"

"SHHHHH"

"No one will hear us."

"I don't care!" She held her cheeks because she knew she was turning red. "We kiss and stuff but we never really made out…. I don't know we're always playing around and having fun…"

"You guys are always in your room alone, what are you two possibly doing?"

"Looking at pictures of food and playing trouble." She nodded. Huh….I was wondering what those popping sounds were that I keep hearing, and to think I was too afraid to ask, pffft.

"Sweetie…you two….need to use some tongue."

"But I never made out with anyone and neither has he so—"

"Soooooo there's no problem! Just go for it, hold his face and deepen that kiss!"

"I'll try that…." She mumbled popping a biscuit piece in her mouth. "So what about you hmm?"

"Oh what about me?" I laughed shoveling turkey into my mouth.

"You've been away from Duke for over a month. Logan's pretty cute, and he's so sweet to you."

"That's because we're good friends now. We tried to date once and that failed so I'm pretty sure we're just leaving it at that." Let's be honest, with that statistic that he told me years ago, I know we're not getting a second chance so….I'm just going to let that little desire die out.

"I don't know it seems like he wants more."

"That's just him being nice." I shrugged and continued to eat. Sure Logan did….take me out for pumpkin scones, helps me with my work, and drives me around if I need it. But that's one of two things, him genuinely being nice, or him feeling sorry for me. I highly doubt Logan's feeling anything romantic. I know, he was jealous, but now that Duke's out of my life there's no reason for him to feel jealous so things can just go back to normal.

"Well I don't think so but its okay you're in denial!" She giggled and finished eating the biscuits. "Carlos invited us to see them perform at the hotel. It's for a party that's happening, but he said you should come with! So come oooooonnn."

"As much as I want to I can't, I really need to practice for the solo performance show at the end of the week."

"I thought you had that down already? Practice another day!"

"I'd like to but I'm going to be giving lessons this week, plus preparing for finals so I just want to get as much practice in as I can."

"Aw...okay I understand." She nodded and the two of us continued to eat. When we were done she went and took a shower to get ready to go out. I went to my room and took out my violin and sheet music. I still haven't seen the boys perform lie, and I probably should go…..but they'll understand right? I went to all of their hockey games, they'll understand if I miss a party I mean it's not like it's this big….special thing.

**Logan's POV**

The Palm Woods is having a kind of. Thanksgiving party for the whole hotel. Really it's just an excuse for all of us to have a party together, so the guys and I are going to perform. James quickly volunteered so he could hit on girls so we all decided it'd be a good idea. Carlos was happy he could show off his singing to Carrie. Kendall kept teasing me that I was going to sing to Hailey and she'll fall in love with me, and I had to resist an urge to push him down the elevator shaft. Now we're all just chilling in the apartment playing Halo.

"Dude I've never seen Logan play so badly before." Kendall commented right before sniping me right in the head. "Awesome headshot."

"I'm not playing badly!" I defended, trying to sneak up on Carlos but that didn't work out as I had planned.

"You definitely are you never get sniped by Kendall." James said right before running Carlos over in a warthog.

"Well maybe Kendall's just getting better."

"HAHA NO HE'S NOT!" Carlos laughed shooting Kendall right in the head from behind. "I think Logan's nervous because I told Carrie to bring Hailey."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Someone's going to sing to Hailey tonight huh? Trying to get back with her right Logan?" James joked elbowing me in the ribs.

"No I'm not! I'm not nervous!"

"He definitely is that's why he said we should sing 'Any Kind of Guy' as the opener." Kendall said. Great thank you Kendall now they'll never stop bothering me….

"OHHHH OUR LOVE SONG!" James and Carlos grinned staring at me.

"Guys seriously it's just a good catchy song."

"UH HUH" Carlos nodded. "That's what they all say."

"Who says that?" I challenged staring at him. He stared back at me blankly, looked down at the floor, the back up at me and shrugged. "I don't know…"

The rest of the day went just as horribly as this afternoon. They would not stop teasing me about seeing Hailey tonight and singing to her. Even Katie was joking with them, saying I should single her out in the crowd and make her feel embarrassed. Mama Knight told me I should dress extra nice. UGH! I'm not trying to impress Hailey okay?!

…

Okay yes I am trying to impress her but I'm not trying to….let any of them know because if it fails I'm going to look like the huge jerk off that made her break up with Duke just so I could get with her. Granted, that was the plan all along but when I saw how he started treating her things had to change. But now she's single and I can ….you know…act how I want and flirt with her and show her that I'm just the right type of guy for her….Then again we already failed once so….NO! No Logan don't go there just be confident about tonight things should be okay. As long as Camille and Hailey don't see each other…Oh noooo…

I completely forgot about Camille. If she sees Hailey and figures out that I'm somewhat singing to her Camille is going to slap Hailey into another country. Although Hailey might retaliate by punching Camille in the face, then the two girls would be fighting each other. Yeah…. Tackling each other to the floor and ripping their clothes.

Err I mean.

That wouldn't be a good idea.

"Dude are you fantasizing?" James snapped his fingers in front of my face and I shook my head quickly snapping out of my daze.

"Um…what?"

"Come on we gotta go out now party's started." He patted my shoulder and I followed him and the rest of the guys down the elevator and out to the park area where the party was being held. We jumped on stage and were about to start, but we realized Carlos wasn't there. After shouting at him we saw his head pop out of the crowd and he ran right over, dragging Carrie to the front. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek then hopped on stage.

"Hailey isn't coming, she has practice." He said quickly before going to his microphone. Practice? She couldn't blow off practice for me?

Then again I didn't ask her personally to come by, I just….told Carlos to do it... I mean it's no big deal it's just a party. I glanced down at Carrie and she frowned mouthing the word sorry to me. I just nodded and sang with the guys until we were done. When we were I jumped off of the stage and dragged Carrie off to the side to talk to her. "Hey why couldn't Hailey make it?"

"Well Hailey's practicing her violin! See on Friday it's her turn to do a showcase at the conservatory. Well not her alone, but all the students have to go to one of these shows, so about four or five do a show every Friday. Um so yeah since she's busy giving violin lessons and school work she's trying to get in as much practice as you can. Aw I'm sorry Logan I know you were looking forward to seeing her." She squeezed my arm and I nodded.

"Yeah it's fine Carrie don't worry about it...ummmm so it's a show right? Anyone can go?"

"Yeah absolutely it's a free show. Do you want to go…? It's at seven, I'm dragging Carlos."

"Yeah, I think that's perfect." I grinned and nodded. So she is performing for her class huh? That's perfect, I'll show up without her knowing and she'll see how awesome I am and that I've changed! Okay…well…no I changed somewhat.

"Going to show up and surprise her so she thinks you're an adorable little sugar pie?" Carrie grinned and pinched my cheek.

"Yeah that's the plan, don't tell her." I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She smiled and zipped her lips, then pretended to throw away a key. Right when she did that Carlos came over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"How was that?!"

"Wonderful ya'll were so great! "

"Thanks." Carlos smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Now let's party!" He dragged her away to dance while I walked further away and took out my phone.

"Hey Logan." Hailey's sweet voice answered, hmm she sounds frazzled.

"Hailey, hi…you alright?"

"Yeah just….tired." She sighed into the phone. "I've been practicing for a few hours now; I'm just tired you know?"

"No I got it; sounds like you could use a pumpkin scone."

"Actually I'm not in the mood for a scone." She replied. Fuck, well there goes that idea. "But I'd love to get some frozen yogurt."

"That I can do. I'll meet you there?"

"Absolutely, wait what about that party?"

"We already performed; I'm pretty free right now."

"Oh…I'm sorry I missed it."

"Don't be sorry Hails, Carrie told me you have school work to do its fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah definitely, bye Logan!" She hung up the phone and I could not fight back the grin that was forming. Well alright I know I missed out on singing to her but this works out pretty well. I snuck out of the party, just barely missing Camille but Lucy saw me sneaking out so she stopped her for me. Man thank god for her… I hopped into the car and drove to the frozen yogurt place. I got there just as she was walking down the block from the bus stop. I walked over to her casually and she grinned when she saw me, I'm not lying she smiled wide! "Hi Logan!" She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

"Hey Hailey." I smiled and hugged her back, that berry shampoo just tempting me the entire time. "Come on let's get some yogurt." She nodded and I kept my hand on the small of her back as we walked inside the store, she didn't seem to mind at all. After we made our yogurts I paid for both while she was going through her wallet. "Hey!"

"My treat for the college girl." I nodded; she chewed her lip and nodded.

"Thanks Logan." She stared at me then kissed me on the cheek before sitting at the table. "So tell me how your Thanksgiving was!"

WOOHOOO I GOT A KISS ON THE CHEEK TAKE THAT!

Uhh…I'm not telling anyone about this though.


	11. Cheese Fries

So this week flew by way too quickly for my liking. With all the tutoring and the studying I have to do, it just seemed like there weren't enough hours in the day! Plus Carrie had a show on Wednesday, she actually had a showcase to do as well, but she didn't practice much, she didn't feel that she needed to because she does it so much and she's so confident in her talent. Carlos wasn't able to make it, he himself was busy recording with the band so I was there to support her which was just as fine. I made sure to record her section so I could email it to him. He ADORED it, or her rather. It's so cute, because Carlos is so head over heels for Carrie and Carlos is just this adorable guy whose cheeks I want to pinch! Then Carrie of course is this sweet southern belle who says sugar pie and I find it so amusing for no reason at all.

Well right now Carrie is being my go to gal to get myself together. I said I don't mind going in with no makeup. It honestly doesn't bother me to just throw my hair up and put on my outfit but she said otherwise. I glanced over to the right and could see Carlos was bored out of his mind on his cell phone.

"Carlos can I put make up on you?" I asked, he looked up from his phone and quickly shook his head. "Why not?"

"I may be fun and crazy but I'm not gay. Besides you can't put it on yourself why would I let you put it on me?" Carrie dropped the curling iron she started laughing so much. The iron then fell on my arm and I yelled. Carlos stared at the two of us and started lauging hysterically. "Idiots!"

"Says you!" I retorted and bent down picking up the curling iron. I gave him back to Carrie who continued to giggle while curling m y hair as I rubbed the little red spot on my arm. PFFFT, how wonderful for me. Anyways, after I finished getting ready I slipped on a pair of black slacks, flats, and black blouse. We walked over to the conservatory and the two of them took their seats while I quickly went to the back with my violin. I'm not the first act so I stayed in one of the practice rooms until it was my turn. When it was time I walked onto the stage and the first thing I did was try to find where the two of them were sitting. I was extremely surprised to see them in the front row with Logan! He sat there with his leg crossed and grinned up at me. Oh fuck I feel nervous.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I stood in front of the music stand. I nodded to the pianist and began to run through the classical pieces like if I was playing them since I was born. When those were over with I took a deep breath and announced that my choice for the 'musician's choice' was a cover of Pressure from Paramore. When I was completely finished I bowed beside the pianist and couldn't help by smile at the applause. Logan stood up staring at me and clapping. I hurried off the stage and gathered my things. As I was walking around to the main entrance of the auditorium to go in, I saw the three of them standing otusied and chatting. Carrie looke over at me and smiled clapping. "That was perfect sugar pie!"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Yeah even I liked it! It was so cool your bow was bouncing and like…it was crazy." Carlos nodded eagerly.

"You did perform wonderfully." Logan grinned and took a step closer to me. "Thanks you guys! I um, I didn't know you were coming Logan."

"I heard you had a showcase, I can't miss out on you performing. You've come a long way since I've met you I'll tell ya that." Logan nodded oh god I hope I'm not blushing.

"Thank you." I just nodded and he smirked then turned to the other two. "I don't know about you two, but I think we should definitely get some food to celebrate her fantastic playing."

"Well Carlos and I are actually going to go out by ourselves…" Carrie smiled at me turning pink and sending a wink. Oh my gosh I think she's finally going to make out with him! YES! I gave her a subtle thumbs up and turned back to Logan. "Well how about you and me have dinner…is that okay?"

"OH um yeah that's…..totally fine." I nodded quickly. Okay this is not a date this is just two friends going out to have dinner after a night of classical music. Ugh that so sounds like a date….but its not…

"It's not a date Hails don't look so nervous." He chuckled and patted my back. "Come on car's outside we'll find a nice spot."

"Alright sure…umm do you mind?" I held the case out to Carrie who shook her head.

"Nope not at all I'll leave it in your room. Have fun guys!" She waved and walked off with Carlos while Logan and I headed down to the car. "So what are we going to eat?" I stuck my hands into my pockets and realized I did not have my wallet with me. "Wait we need to go to my room I don't have my wallet."

"You don't need your wallet." He stared down at me then kept on walking across the campus. "It's on me."

"Come on Logan I can't let you—"

"Of course you can it's my treat. It's no big deal Hailey." Logan reasoned as he got into the car. I nodded and got in as well, pulling the seatbelt on. "So how do you feel?"

"SO RELIEVED!" I gushed and leaned back in the chair. I glanced over and Logan laughed as he kept his eyes on the road."I've been working my ass off! I just hope I did okay."

"Hey I loved it, and so did the audience so you did a perfect job." Logan quickly glanced over at me with a wink before returning his gaze to the road ahead. "So what do you feel like eatin?"

"You know…I could really go for some chicken fingers." He smiled instantly and quickly made a turn.

"I know a great place for that." Logan drove down the strip. "Got an interesting text from Tommy…"

"Did you? What did he say?"

"Oh he was just saying how for Christmas he wants me to bring him a hot LA girl." I frowned and Logan parked the car laughing at me. "Oh come on he's a teenage boy Hailey."

"No! You're a teenage boy! Tommy is a twelve year old baby that is far too young to even know what …hot LA girls look like!" I said quickly climbing out of the car. "He shouldn't be interested in girls!"

"Uh huh….and what were you thinking about when you were twelve?" He asked walking to the door of the diner. "I'll have you know I was incredibly focused on playing the violin and my studies." He paused in front of the door and stared at me like he didn't believe me. "Okay fine I was gushing over Brendon Urie."

"No idea who that is but interesting choice…" He nodded slowly as we walked to a booth. "You don't know who he is? Why are we even friends again?"

"Ahh because you needed someone to help you with science and I'm a genius." He chuckled sitting across from me, resting his elbows on the table.

"Good point." I smiled with a nod and scanned over the menu quickly. "Hmmm….cheesefries, chicken fingers, and a strawberry shake. That sounds good."

"It does, I like the way you think Hails." He winked at me, oh my god…NO! No…no fawning over Logan winking at me, it means nothing! Anyways, we made small talk until the waitress arrived and he ordered for the both of us. "So, I'd like to extend an invitation to you."

"Would you now? What kind of invitation?"

"Well coming up in about a week we're having a party for the release party for our song _No Idea_, Gustavo said it's going to be a huge hit and it's also a great time to get some investors for us and a bit more attention. So Griffin rented this cool loft to throw the party so um…. You know I thought it would be cool if you wanted to come, because I know you've never seen us live before so you know it would be a um… thing so we both see each other live and uh.." Logan kept rambling and Icouldn't help but come to a realization. Logan has gotten bigger. I mean, he's bulked up, he's dressing differently…but he's still rambling like the nervous sixteen year old I met in Minnesota. I laughed which made him stop talking. He frowned staring at me and I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Logan! No need to ramble I get it…I'd love to be able to go and see you guys. What's the um, dress code…?"

"Cocktail party." He nodded. "We'll pick you up that night and take you back of course."

"Oh such the gentleman." I smiled and before he oculd respond the waitress was already placing our food and shakes in front of us. "Sweet, cheese!"

**Logan's POV**

"Sweet, cheese!" I laughed at her excitement of seeing the cheesefries. She looked up, stuck her tongue out at me then quickly dug into the food.

Well, I feel relieved, I asked her to come to the release party! I think she noticed I got nervous though. I mean, it's not that bad right? It's not like I was rambling so much that she forgot the point of the whole…question… Fuck I rambled too much, whatever she said yes and she's still going so that's okay with me! I wonder what she'll wear. Hailey always looks pretty. Her red hair, her not super pale skin, I'm sure whatever she wears will look good on her. Man I can't wait to see her on that night.

I looked down at my food and finally dug in. The two of us were quiet for a few minutes as we ate. I glanced up at her and she had just taking a sip from her milkshake. When she pulled her lips away from the straw some milkshake dribbled onto her lip and she hadn't noticed. I couldn't help but to think back to our first date where she purposely put whipped cream on her lips and I kissed her. Hailey realized the beverage dribbled over ,so she ran her tongue over her lips before digging into her French fries. Hailey looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"No..no nothing at all just uh….your hair looks pretty."

"Aww thank you Logan!" She smiled wide and blushed. Phew, good save.

**Hailey's POV**

Awww Logan's so sweet complimenting my hair!

Uhh..I mean…he's such a good friend! Yes, because friends can be totally platonic and complement each other without ever doing anything more, yes exactly. Logan nodded and focused his attention to his plate of food after taking a long sip of his shake. He swirled a few French fries into ketchup and shoved them into his mouth. I tilted my head staring at him, and smiled to myself after noticing ketchup staining the right corner of his mouth. Aw, that reminds me of our first date when I had whipped cream on the corner of my mouth and he cleaned it for me…. Oh who cares, we're friends this won't be bad. I picked up my napkin and leaned over to clean Logan's mouth. He froze blinking at me. "You um….had ketchup on the corner of your mouth."

"I did huh? Uhhh….thanks then!" He smiled and those dimples were just..UGH they were so cute right there.

"Yeah no problem Logan." We continued to eat and Logan paid the tab. Even when he was driving me home I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he drove. God damn it Hailey, stop it nothing will happen with you and Logan so stop having these dirty thoughts of him. Sheesh, I gotta control my hormones.


	12. No Idea

**(I've been dying to write this chapter! I'dl ike to thank you guys for your reviews, ****AppleManderin, paumichyy, ****Zo, LogieBear, Ashley, SHY, Sandra. I really appreciate reviews :D )**

"So, cocktail party tonight. Are you excited to see the boys perform live?" Carrie asked from the dressing room beside me. The two of us were in Forever 21 trying to find dresses to wear. So far I've pulled ten dresses in here and six of them have made me look like a tramp.

"I'm very excited! I can't wait to hear the song this will be awesome!"

"Mhm, say what's Logan's favorite color?"

"Black and Blue. Why?" My question was answered when a dress was thrown over and landed on my head. "Gee thank you."

"Try it; I'm sure he'll love it!"

"I'm not there to impress Logan I'm just trying to see my friends and support them." I defended, which earned me a snort as a response. I heard a knock at the door and I pulled it open slightly. My jaw dropped at the site of Carrie. "OH MY GOD! That dress is perfect for you! Carrie you look beautiful!"

"Aw thank you sugar pie!" She giggled and blushed. Carrie was wearing what was called a 'flowy contrast panel dress' it was black and dark purple. The skirt flared a bit while a black band cinched in her waist, then lined the neck and arms, and coated the back in black. It's hard to describe but she looked so beautiful. "This with black pumps and I'll be just fine! Now you find a dress I'll go change." She smiled and scurried back into the room as I closed the door and looked through the dresses once more. Being a woman is hard. We have too many options, pants, skirts, dresses, meanwhile men just have to put on pants and a shirt and they're good. I call blasphemy… "UGH I hate having this hair color; it makes finding clothes so difficult!" I whined as I pulled on a black metallic looking one shoulder dress. "How's this?" I stepped out and Carrie poked her head through the door.

"Ohhh I like that! It shows off your curves nicely."

"It's not trashy is it?"

"Um….no…" She looked past me and pointed inside my dressing room. "That super light pink one!"

"Ahhh….pink and I aren't friends." I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll try it…" I walked back in, the dress was a 'Rhinestoned Blouson Dress', with sleeves open from the shoulders all the way down, and a cloth belt to bring everything in since the dress was so flowy and loose. I opened the door and Carrie stood there holding her dress grinning. "Well it ain't his favorite color but it looks gorgeous!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely, you look like an angel! They have shoes the same color that wrap around the ankles, we'll get those and you're good!"

"Thanks Carrie."

"Oh don't thank me Hailey it's standard girl stuff." She giggled and dragged me out of the dressing room once I had changed. We grabbed the shoes and went off buying accessories, clutches, earrings, necklaces and a few bottles of nail polish. Well, we needed to look fabulous tonight we're going to a release party with important people with money, we can't look like two ordinary college students. The two of us then ran from one side of the mall to the other in order to get our eyebrows and nails done with the polish we had just bought. We walked by Sam Ash and I whimpered staring at the violin through the class. "Come on you you'll have it one day." Carrie said as she tugged me along. I pouted and the rest of the time we had our nails and eyebrows done, grabbed some salads to take back to the dorm and then hopped on the bus to go get ready. Okay, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited, I'm beyond excited I can't wait to hear them.

**Logan's POV**

"Are you sure the matching suit thing is a good idea?" James asked staring at himself in the mirror. "I mean, I know I look the best in it but I don't want everyone else to feel ugly because of it."

"James, the matching suits go along with the song, you can change after. But for performances sake you're going to wear the suits. **Trust me** it'll make the women go crazy and it'll help sell you guys." Gustavo said, rubbing his temples as he spoke. Yeah I think he still hates James….oh well.

"Oh Logan could really use some help in making the ladies go crazy, right Loges?" James smirked elbowing me.

"James shut up I don't need help."

"Oh you desperately do, only you can take a girl out for dinner and not get any—"

"GET IN THE LIMO BEFORE I HANG THE FOUR OF YOU BY YOUR TIES!" Gustavo screamed. The four of us looked at each other and ran to the car. "WITHOUT RUINING YOUR SUITS!" He growled and climbed in after us with Kelly, who was busy writing on her notepad.

"Okay we are scheduled to pick the girls up in twenty minutes. Perfect timing, tell them to be ready to come down we need to get them and go."

"Got it." Carlos nodded his head quickly and started to text Carrie. Lucy was coming along with us too actually, Kendall invited her. But she said she'll meet us there, she's coming back from a recording session and wouldn't be on time to go with us. We were just pulling up to the campus when I heard Gustavo grunt. "Ah! They're already outside. PERFECT! They can get in and go. "

"Don't you think the boys should open the door for them so they can come in….?" Kelly stared at Gustavo.

"No, they have arms—OW! Alright fine Logan open the door."

"YEAH LOGAN OPEN THE DOOR!" James shouted, smirking as he did so. I glared at him and pushed the door open and stepping out onto the sidewalk. I froze when I saw Hailey. Her dark red hair was wavy and cascading down her shoulders. That soft pink dress…with her dark hair? Wow she looked beautiful; I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Wow…" I mumbled looking her up and down. "Hailey you…you look beautiful." I stared at her but she didn't answer, she was just staring at me. Carrie quickly nudged her and Hailey shook out of whatever daze she was in.

"Logan! You look so handsome….wow…"

"Thank you. Carrie you look beautiful as well." I smiled at her and she grinned. "Thank you sugar pie!" I opened the door for them and the two climbed in. I climbed in and shut the door behind me, sitting beside Hailey who was quit just looking around.

"Woah you smell like candy." Carlos said as he pulled away from hugging Carrie. "I like candy."

"I know that's why I wore it!" He grinned at her response and took her hand into his own. I glanced over at Gustavo who rolled his eyes and Kelly who was quietly saying 'aww' and admiring how sweet the two looked.

**Hailey's POV**

The boys had to split away from us so they could go on the small platform for them to perform. OH my god I….. I can't even fathom what I just saw. Logan…. Oh my god he looked _so good_ in that…silvery suit of his. All the boys looked great but…Logan just looked oh my god words can't even describe how good he looked I just wanted to walk over to him and just…I don't know start molesting him or something!

"Sugar pie you're drooling." Carrie giggled wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Wow you weren't kidding she was going crazy in heat." Lucy commented walking over in a simple black dress. "Hey girls." She chuckled putting her phone away. I guess she was texting Carrie while I was standing here drooling.

"I am not in heat!" I defended quickly fixing my hair and smoothing my dress down. "I was just in deep thought."

"About Logan." Carrie sang tilting her head to stare up at Lucy. "Aww that's so cute. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight!" Lucy added.

"Pft I hate you guys." I muttered. Gustavo and Kelly were soon enough standing on the platform in front of two of the microphones.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to Griffin's party for our new Big Time Rush single _No Idea_ it's going to be the hit of the year. Now if you'll have all eyes and ears focused on the stage for Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall!" The pair walked off the stage and the four boys scurried on, each standing in front of a microphone. Carlos waved to Carrie with such enthusiasm he almost smacked Logan in the face. Logan shoved him and the two almost broke out into a fight on stage until they heard Gustavo loudly cough and hold up a sign that said "I Will Kill You". When the music started my eyes were drawn to Kendall who was the first to sing. Wow….Kudos to Kendall! I followed his eyes and realized he was staring at Lucy who simply smiled at him while swaying side to side. I then turned to James who…wow he sounds great! His voice has come a long way. He glanced at me and winked, I shook my head with a chuckle and he just grinned, focusing on his singing.

Oh man, when Carlos started to sing I could definitely see the love between him and Carrie. The four boys took their microphones off of the stands, and Carlos stepped forward. He was leaning forward, his eyes were closed…he had so much passion in his singing I couldn't believe I was watching Carlos perform! It's so…different it's amazing! He stepped forward again and held his hand out to Carrie who grasped his. He squeezed her hand, smiled back at her and stepped back into formation with the boys.

WHEN DOES LOGAN GET TO SING!?

Oh wait he's singing! I smiled and focused my attention to him almost immediately. He too pulled the microphone away and started to slowly walk forward.

"_Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, every time you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away"_

Okay I'll admit to this, my jaw was hanging open as Logan sang. He sounds so good, and he's this completely different person when he's on stage! It's as though he's oozing confidence and he has…so much swagger about him. Logan now stood in front of me; the platform wasn't high up, maybe about less than a foot higher? He looked down at me and he was smiling.

"_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in"_ Logan reached out for my hand and I don't know how I did it but I was somehow conscious enough to take his hand. For the next part he leaned forward until he was beside my ear. _  
"Cause I want you to breathe until you take me In"_ As soon as he said that he pulled away. "_But the truth is_"and grinned, those perfect dimples showing perfectly as he stepped away. Ugh….that sent shivers down my spine, goose bumps…I was frozen. I felt a nudge and I turned to see Carrie smiling wide at me. I didn't even respond I just nodded and went back to watching them. When their song was over the boys all smiled at each other, giving one another high fives until they hopped off of the platform and disappeared. I couldn't see where they ran off too, so I quickly ditched the two girls and started frantically running around the place in search of at least one of them. The third time I made it around the loft Carrie and Lucy were with Kendall and Carlos who had changed into different suits. Huh….I guess they just wanted to change their clothes… I spotted James standing with some short blonde girl, he was grinning and had his head slightly tilted to the side as he spoke to her. Oh god he's flirting with her, nothing new of course.

I frowned, I didn't want to interrupt them but I needed to find Logan! I kept walking and felt a hand behind me grab a hold of my elbow. I turned around and my breath got caught in my chest as I stare up at Logan who was wearing a silver button down, a black silk tie, black slacks and shoes. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you like it?" He smiled and let go of my elbow.

"I loved it." I grabbed the sides of his face with my hands and pulled him down a bit until I had my lips pressed against his. I don't care if this ruins our friendship or whatever happens now at this point. This is something I needed to do and…. I don't regret any bit of it. I closed my eyes and I was about to pull away thinking he felt uncomfortable but I felt his arms wrap behind my back and tighten his grip pulling me close. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss until I couldn't breathe. I pulled away and the two of us stared at each other trying to catch our breaths.

"Hey…" He smiled gazing down at me.

"Hi." I chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes I loved it' huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah think of it that way." I smiled and curled my hand around his bicep while he pulled me so close there was no space between us at all. "You were great up there Logan."

"Thank you, now enough about that, what about you and I?" He rested his chin on top of my head. "What are you thinking Hailey?"

"I…well I thought we were just going to stay friends because we fucked up once when we were dating but…. Lately I just can't stop thinking about you and I can't just stay you friend Logan, I need you." Logan pulled away and stared at me before kissing me once more.

"I need you too."


	13. Christmas Shopping

**(THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELEH REVIEWS! I think I'm going to do this whole chapter in Logan's POV. Also Duke needs to get his revenge, but I'm not quite sure how...)**

**Logan's POV**

I was just innocently lying in my bed with my eyes closed. I was already woken up from my dream, you know, me being the world's greatest doctor, and now I was just thinking about last week when Hailey pulled me into that amazing kiss….and might I say, her lips tasted just like a peanut butter cup and I don't know how that was possible but I don't mind at all. That whole night in general, man I can't believe it but Gustavo was right, that song and those suits made the girls go crazy, well at least it made Hailey go crazy. That night we decided the two of us would give it another shot. We danced with each other until Gustavo said it was time to go. I didn't mind that the night was coming to an end, but if I had known I wasn't going to see her for the whole week I would have held on to her a bit longer. She had finals this week and she was busy studying like a maniac. I offered to help her but she said it was fine and that she was already getting help at school. I felt like I was about to fall back to sleep but someone threw their body over my back.

"Today's the day Logan!" Kendall yelled, sprawled over my back. I groaned as I felt another one of the guys throw themselves on the bed.

"Yeah today's the big day Logie-Bear!" James added.

"LOGAN AND HAILEY SITTING IN A TREE!" Carlos added, throwing himself on top of us.

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to push them all off.

"Why because you have to go get ready and see Hailey and hang out with her and get some ass?" James teased.

"No because you're suffocating me!"

"Ohhh….." They mumbled and said their apologies as they got off of the bed. I sat up and cracked my back before standing up and rubbing my eyes. "SO what are you two going to do today?"

"Going with her to the mall, she wants to start buying Christmas gifts." I muttered while lazily throwing the covers over the bed.

"OH! I want the helmet polish at that sports store, some corn dogs…" Carlos was listing off his fingers.

"Not for you, for her family!"

"PFt, no gifts for us? Selfish." James shook his head and left my room. Carlos nodded in agreement with James, then he too went to get breakfast Kendall patted me on the back with a grin. "Have fun shopping with her man, I don't know if you remember but….she's a girl and she'll go at that for hours." He chuckled and walked out of our room. Well….oh no he has a point Hailey's indecisive with shopping she'll stare at the same blouse for an hour…Fuck this was a bad choice. I went and took a shower, then got dressed and went to the kitchen table for some pancakes that Mama Knight made. I glanced up at her to say thanks and she was smiling like if she knew something, I glanced at the guys who were all smirking and eating their pancakes. "AW you too Mama Knight?"

"Well I'm just excited for you two! It's like **finally** I mean we've ALL been waiting for it." She smiled as she spoke and was waving the spatula around. She placed the last pancake on my plate then walked away to the kitchen to leave the frying pan in the sink.

"See Logan? It's about time." Kendall grinned and winked at me before he dug into the pancakes.

"….Hasn't been that long…" I muttered under my breath.

"Dude it totally has." Katie nodded while cutting her pancakes. "I thought I was going to have to intervene at some point."

"And what would you have done Katie?" I challenged, shoving a piece of pancake into my mouth. She put down her utensils and stared right at me. Uhhh I hate when she does that sometimes, she's young but so intimidating.

"Well I heard from Tommy that she really got into Superman when we left. Started reading all his comics, she totally digs that Lois Lane chick so I'd probably push her off a building and –"

"Katie that would kill her!"

"Not if you were there to save her….duh."

"Okay you no more plotting how to get Logan dates." Mama Knight said pointing at her. She shrugged and sipped her orange juice before eating pancakes. I sighed and quickly ate my own before tosses the dishes in the sink and grabbing my jacket. "Okay I'm going to go get Hailey and we're going to go shopping. I'm taking the car." I grabbed the keys and quickly said goodbye. As I was heading out the lobby I was quickly grabbed and pulled behind one of the planters. I looked down and Camille was holding me by the collar of my leather jacket. "Camille! Uhhhh….what are you doing?"

"Logan you and I need to talk!"

"I kind of have to go—OW!" She slapped me when I was telling her I had to go; I rubbed my cheek staring down at her. "Fine what is it?"

"I heard you and… Hailey got together."

"Yeah we're…giving it another shot."

"But what about us?" She pouted staring up at me... Oh no don't do this to me Camille I'm not that great with women as it is it took me two years and a bloody nose to get Hailey to talk to me.

"Camille you and agreed we'd be friends. Plus I heard you confronted Hailey at the awards show! What the hell was that!?"

"SHE TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"…No not directly but I still know it happened!" She crossed her arms staring up at me. "Logan Mitchell how can you give that girl a second chance but not me huh?"

"Camille she was my first girlfriend that really lasted over a week and—"

"You said 96% end in heartbreak. Right? What makes you think that won't happen a second time?"

"I … I don't know." I shrugged scratching the back of my neck. "But I'm going to try." Camille huffed, slapped me, and then stomped away. I rubbed my cheek and went to the car. I don't know how James deals with girls, or why he possibly chases all of them…girls are nuts and I already feel like throwing in the towel, I'm not even dating Camille! UGH. I pulled up to the campus and Hailey was standing there with her purse hanging off her elbow, hugging herself in her oversized UCLA sweatshirt. She grinned and ran to the car, sliding in and kissing me on the cheek. "Hey."

"Morning Hails." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Oh baby I was born ready. I'm more concerned for you on this shopping trip though."

"Oh don't worry, I prepared myself." I nodded to her as I began to drive down to the mall. "Oh did you now Logan?"

"Yeah I planned out all the fast food spots to go to while you shop." I laughed and she rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at me. "You're supposed to help me shop!"

"…..Right…..I carry the bags."

"Nice." She retorted. I glanced at her again and could see she was smiling as she stared out the window. Phew she's not mad at that one. I got to be careful about this I don't want to piss her off and now have two angry women at me, one is hard enough, and I can't even handle one angry crazy person. Plus Hailey can legally kick my ass. Well not legally, but she has taken boxing lessons, she has lessons on kicking ass and I don't want her to do that to me. I mean…..not like she could anyway I'm sure I could find a way to defend myself from her. No girl would…kick my ass…

We got to the mall and she immediately grabbed my hand and started to drag me around. Not that I minded, I missed holding her hand letting everyone know she was mine. We were walking to a movie store and Hailey stopped in front of Sam Ash. Like a kid she pressed her face against the glass staring up at that electric violin I saw her play weeks ago. "Come on princess, you'll have that eventually."

"It's like…calling my name." She mumbled clawing at the glass until I gently pulled her away and started marching her away.

"I know I know, maybe you'll get it for Christmas! Have you been a good girl?" She turned around quickly and her ponytail whipped me in the face, but she hadn't noticed. "As a matter of fact I have been." She laughed. "Are you Santa now?"

"No, but I know the guy, he's pretty cool I'll put in a good word for you." I nudged her and she laughed hooking her arm around mine. "Yeah yeah, thanks for that connection Logan." She snorted shaking her head. The two of us walked into the DVD store, and Hailey headed right to the back to the superhero section. She picked out a few DVD's that were old Superman movies with Christopher Reeve. She figured Tommy would like those. This is true, so I got him a few Batman DVD's to go along with it. After that she started to drag me into Yankee Candle…ugh god no.

"Candles for mom?" I asked as she opened a Christmas tree one. She looked up at me and smirked shaking her head. "Lori?"

"Fuck I forgot I have to buy that bitch a present." She muttered under her breath, but again shook her head. "My dad loves these things; he's very in touch with his scented candle side." Hailey smiled and moved over to a sugar cookie candle. The two of us smelled it and she smiled happily taking it to the register. It really smelled like cookies it was awesome… After that we went to Forever21 where I then wanted to shoot myself in the face. She just kept walking in circles around the same racks on **one** floor. I split away from her and went to the small men's section to get a few t-shirts and cardigans. By the time I got those, tried them on, and purchased them she was still fucking standing there. "Hailey you're really still looking at that?!" She held up a small yellow bag and winked at me.

"Don't worry Logan I realized you were getting antsy, I went and paid already." She smiled taking my hand and leading me out the store.

"Wait you finished before I did!?"

"Well yeah you were gone when I picked out what I wanted, while I was paying I saw you leave the dressing room so I figured I'd just wait around looking at more tops."

"Oh….I'm surprised."

"I'm a surprising gal." She leaned over and kissed me. Now all we have left is to get her mom something. Tired, Hailey quickly ran over and took a spot on an empty bench. I walked over and sat beside her looking at the stores. "Where to next Hails?"

"Ugh I don't even know for my mom…"She muttered leaning on me and looking around. "Let's go to Brookstone I'll get her one of those mugs that keeps the coffee or whatever beverage hot."

"Sounds…mom-ish." I nodded and walked with her. The last store was pretty quick; we were in and out within minutes. I thought we were done shopping all together for the day but apparently not. "I bought your gift yesterday when I went out with Carrie so you're covered, just have to find something for the boys, Carrie, Katie, Mama Knight…uhhh I hope I have enough."

"Hey don't worry about it if you need it I'll spot you."

"No I can't let you do that….I'll just have to budget shop." She nodded, stubborn as usual and ran away to get all the presents while dragging me along. When that was done with I drove her back to campus and she invited me upstairs for hot chocolate. Carrie wasn't home; she was out with a few of her other friends for the day so Hailey and I flopped on the sofa in her living room with two cups of hot chocolate. While we were watching TV Hailey snuggled up to my chest and stayed there watching the screen. "Want anything else since I made you go through war in that mall?" She chuckled turning her head up at me. Well one thought came to mind but I won't say that….

"Nah I'm fine, I'm good with the cocoa." I nodded taking another drink.

"Positive?"

"Well…." I bit my lip and grinned looking at her. Her eyebrows rose and contorted into what she likes to call her 'what the fuck' face. I put the mugs down and cupped her face to kiss her. After a moment she pulled away and nodded. "Now I get it." She chuckled forcing her lips onto mine.


	14. MY HELMET!

Carrie was sitting on the floor of the living room with me as we wrapped the boys' Christmas presents. I had gotten James a little Cuda shower set, much to Logan's dismay. Apparently that will make him go bat-shit crazy at some point but I'm not the one that lives with him so I'm okay with buying him something to make him nuts! For Carlos I did buy him helmet polish that he wanted, while Carrie is going to make him a dozen of the best corn dogs he'll ever eat. For Kendall I got him a video game, one of those hockey games for their Xbox. For Katie I really did not know what the hell to get that little girl, so after more shopping which Logan hated, I got her a leather jacket from Forever21, and got Mama Knight a shower gel and lotion set from Bath and Body Works; I think she'll like it!

Anyways, the two of us were expecting the boys to stop by later on. We plan on all going ice skating, which I have not done for quite a long time so I'm pretty fucked. I watched as Carrie shoved a doughnut into her mouth while wrapping Katie's gift for me. I started laughing because the frosting was smearing on her cheeks. "What?" She asked after pulling the doughnut out.

"Oh nothing…" Before she could badger me for an answer the phone rang. "Hi Kendall!...Wait what? How?...UHHHHH…..okay." She hung up the phone with a weird look on her face.

"What was that about?" I asked, wrapping Logan's gift. Ah for Logan that one was a difficult choice. BUT! I went to a bookstore where they were having a going out of business sale, so I got him as many different books as possible, shoved them into a box and now all I have to do is wrap it.

"Uhh… Kendall said Carlos had a break down and we might not be able to go ice skating."

"….OH god what was the break down about?" She had the most confused look on her face as she stared at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Well… apparently his helmet is missing." I sighed and grabbed my phone and called Logan. "Logan Mitchell give Carlos the helmet."

"See there's one teensy weensy problem with that." He said, and I could just imagine him scrunching his face up and holding his thumb and index finger together.

"What did you do?" There was a knock on the door so I stood up to get it while Logan explained what he did.

"See Carlos was being annoying and he threw up on one of my books, I was reading the Great Gatsby and he just puked all over it because he ate too many Dino nuggets. So I got mad and thought I'd just take his helmet and hide it from him but I forgot where I put it…." I shook my head with a sigh as I was opening the door.

"Logan I can't believe…." I stopped talking when I saw Duke at the door. "Carrie's on her way." I hung up the phone quickly and turned away. "Hey Carrie got your shoes on?"

"Yeah…."

"Sweet, you go to the Palm Woods Hotel and make sure Carlos doesn't try to kill anyone once he's done crying uhhh…I'll talk to Duke." Her eyes widened.

"You sure you don't need me to stay….?"

"Positive, I'll be at the Palm Woods once I'm done." She nodded and grabbed her bag and jacket, walking past Duke without any acknowledgement of his existence. I didn't want Carrie here in case I started yelling at Duke or things took an ugly turn. I wouldn't want her worrying or getting freaked out. Duke walked in and I closed the door behind him. Duke looked like he was actually doing well for himself. He cut his hair, shaved his face, his clothes are all straightened out. Huh, well good for him. "Heard you were dating Logan." He muttered with his hands in his pockets.

"That's right, we started going out again." He slowly nodded, looking around the dorm and taking in the surroundings as though he's never been here before. "Okay…"

"That's it?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"No actually….see Hailey here's the thing. I worked hard to get a date with you. I worked hard to keep you and Logan hasn't had to do shit to do that. He's just a dumb little pop star that'll leave you for tours and have a new girlfriend every time. I'm not like that Hailey I'm grounded and stable."

"You're an under-aged alcoholic with probably a narcotics problem and raging jealousy issues. Now what do you want?"

"Just giving a little ultimatum here. So either you ditch the pop star and come back to me, or I start to make your life here a living hell." He leaned on the wall looked down at me and I snorted in response.

"Fat fucking chance Duke, get out."

"Make me." He smirked. "Come on Hailey, you know underneath that poppy exterior Logan's just a geek that plays hockey. There's nothing cool about him no matter how hard he tries. But me…. See I know you like the bad boy." He leaned in close to my face and laughed when I turned away. "Let's be honest, you like the bad boy even if you don't want to admit it."

"Well what has the bad-boy done for me besides go back to his drinking ways huh? Get out before I make you…..you…..assbutt..."

"Assbutt? Really? Wow, that's a lovely insult!"

"You're a...dumb….idiot face."

"Wow, let me just leave now while I'm ahead of the game." He chuckled throwing his hands up in defense. I frowned and punched him in the gut. Duke keeled over holding himself and coughed. "Alright too late for that…"he muttered straightening himself up. "Well, think about that Hailey. I'll be back for an answer." He said as he walked towards the door.

"No you won't."

"OH yes, I will." He turned around to face me before walking out the door and closing it behind him. URGGHHH I hate the male species. I wonder if it's too late to become a lesbian that way I never have to deal with men… I pulled on my flats and a cardigan then left the dorm. As I was waiting for the bus I realized just how cold it was and how greatly I under-estimated the LA weather. When I got to the Palm Woods I didn't even have to reach the front desk to tell that fat mean fucker that I was there to visit apartment 2J. In the people were running and screaming like if Godzilla had arrived. I walked through the stampede of screaming people to see Carlos standing with his back towards me, holding a guitar with James, Kendall, Logan and Carrie in front of him.

"I WANT MY HELMET BACK AND I WANT IT NOW AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO BEAT SOMEONE IN THE FACE!" He announced, wildly waving the guitar. Well, I guess he had already snapped before Carrie could stop him. I cautiously walked forward slowly. I put my hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Carlos ho—" I couldn't finish he statement that I had wanted to say because Carlos whirled around while holding the guitar so quickly that he smacked me in the head and I hit the ground before I could even register what had just happened.

**Page break WHUT WHUUUUT**

"SO…is she dead?" I could hear James ask. I felt someone's finger tips on my scalp and I lifted my hand swatting them away. I could hear James scream like a girl and Kendall laughing.

"I think that answers your question." Kendall said. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Logan sitting beside me on their orange couch, James peering over from behind the sofa, Carrie sitting by my feet, and Kendall trying to console Carlos who was in the fetal position on the floor.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Logan asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"Completely confused…"

"Oh, well Carlos knocked you out with a guitar." He said turning around to glare at Carlos who wailed loudly. "I'M SORRY HAILEY I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"It's fine Carlos!" I said sitting up quickly. That was a minor mistake, I felt that horrible blood rush to the head and I just wanted to lie back down. "Easy…" Logan mumbled holding my shoulders. "I'm fine," I nodded and glanced at Carrie. She mouthed if things were okay with Duke, I shook my head and she frowned. I glanced back over at Carlos who was slowly rocking back and forth holding a pillow while Kendall was trying to coax him out of his little mental break.

"Alright Logan we just have to find where you hid that helmet." I said and he looked like he wanted to kill me. Oh yes I know he probably didn't tell Carlos he hid it, but maybe Carlos trying to kill him will shock him into remembering.

"YOU TOOK MY HELMET?!" Carlos jumped up and ran forward tackling Logan off of the sofa and onto the ground where he tried to murder him. James and Kendall quickly got up and pulled him off of Logan. "GIVE ME MY HELMET!"

"I can't I forgot where it is!" Logan stood up straightening out his clothes. "If I did I would have given it to you before you knocked out my girlfriend!"

"WELL IF I DON'T GET MY HELMET BACK I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" Carlos threatened trying to break free from the two guys. Logan looked down at me and quickly ran out the door. I sighed and ran after him while Carrie stayed behind to try and get Carlos to calm down with the promise of food. I caught up to Logan who was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"So where do you think you left it?" I asked and he threw his hands up staring at me.

"I don't know Hailey! If I knew then I wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"Okay easy tiger….well what's one place Carlos would never look? Maybe you put it there." Logan stared at me then his eyes widened in realization. "I know just where it is!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the elevator. He dragged me around the Palm Woods until we were in a library. He walked further in and smiled in satisfaction. All the way in the back behind the medical journals and encyclopedias Logan had hidden the helmet on a shelf

"Wow that was it? That's so anti-climactic." I muttered as he walked away. Logan laughed holding the helmet in his hands.

"Yeah well once you said somewhere he wouldn't look. I knew I must have hidden it here. Carlos wouldn't walk into a library even if there was a food-eating contest here."

"Wow….that's some serious disdain."

"I know what a shame…." He shook his head then the two of us caught the elevator and went up to the apartment. When we opened the door Carlos was sitting on the sofa with Carrie rubbing his back. He was scratching his arms and shaking like a crack addict going through rehab. When he saw the helmet his eyes lit up and he smiled running over, ripping the helmet from Logan's hands and putting it on top of his head.

"My helmet! Oh man…thank you! DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" He threatened pointing at Logan who nodded quickly. "Come on Carrie let's go get some corn dogs." He smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the hotel. Carrie blinked and glanced at me with the most adorable yet confused expression on her face. I just shrugged and she shrugged back with a giggle. "Well okay Carlos." She said as he dragged her away as though nothing bad even happened at all.

"Well that was interesting." Kendall said watching the doorway. "Well, I'm off to impress a girl..." And with that he was gone. Huh, I guess him and Lucy aren't dating yet, interesting….. James awkwardly stared at the two of us.

"Huh…so Hailey ever wanted a thre—"

"OUT!" Logan yelled pointing to the door.

"I was going to say a three-sixty so she could play videogames with us. Gosh…." James looked at Logan with a smirk before walking out of the door.

"What did you think he was going to ask for?" I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist.

"….A three-some." He muttered hugging me back. "Hey, why did you hang up on me so quickly today?"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no reason."

"I really don't believe that Hailey."

"Well um, you better believe it."

"By the order of the girlfriend code I demand you to tell me the reason." Logan stood in front of me while I sat down on the couch. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking down at me like if I was in trouble.

"Ugh…since when was that code in existence?!"

"Doesn't matter! Now tell me!" His voice deepened as he tried to sound intimidating. I couldn't help but start to laugh at him. "Damn It don't laugh I'm supposed to be angry if you laugh it doesn't work!"

"Sorry sorry!" I stopped laughing and cleared my throat. "Okay….well Duke came by and told me to either dump you or he'd make my life a living hell." Logan frowned and sat beside me. "You're not dumping me are you?"

"What? No! I'm not doing that. That's ridiculous. No, I am keeping you with me." I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. "Besides, what could Duke possibly do to make my life a living hell, right?"


	15. Happy Holidays

(**Oh man watching the BTR X-Mas thingy is just what I needed to get my stuff together. I'm thinking of taking a break from the stories until I get an idea. So if anyone wants to request a one-shot maybe?)**

This last week has pretty much been complete shit, I'm sad to say. Since we had quite a couple of days before Christmas, Carrie left early to go to see her family in Tennessee. Man, that goodbye at the airport was both sad and adorable. We watched Carlos say goodbye to her, and he literally would not let go. The TSA agent had to pry him off of her just so she could walk into the plane. However before that she gave him her Santa hat soaked in her candy perfume. Carlos pulled it over his head after sniffing it deeply. Not going to lie, if I didn't know him and I saw that I would find that extremely creepy and not cute.

Duke's been a complete dick to me lately. First it started out with the little things. He'd slam a door in my face, stick his foot out to trip me, and nudge me down the stairs. Actually now that I'm thinking about it those aren't little things those could really hurt me!

Well aside from that alcoholic asshole being a complete dick to me, I'm actually stuck taking a flight to Minnesota. I don't want to, I don't like planes but it will be easier, plus there's no chance of me getting stuck in snow on the roads. BUT the boys are going back home for Christmas so at least I'll be with people I know for the flight. We bought them together and I gave Mama Knight the cash for my ticket. I grabbed my bags and headed to the door. Since all my winter clothes are in Minnesota, I really don't have to pack! SO I just have my technology and the gifts in my backpack and small duffel. I pulled the door open and there stood Duke dangling mistletoe. He smelled of alcohol and something else….is that eggnog? Oh god he's juiced up on the holiday spirits, quite literally.

"Oh no fucking way." I mutter looking up at him. He just smirks looking down at me.

"Well we don't have to go that for, but I do believe there is mistletoe here and you owe me a kiss."

"Absolutely not Duke." I went to slam the door but he stuck his foot in and shoved the door open causing me to stumble backwards. I regained my posture right in time for Duke to swoop in. He put his arm firmly around me and forced his mouth onto mine. I yelled and wanted to punch his chest, but he held me so close that my arms were stuck between the two of us. I stomped on his foot and he howled and pushed me hard away. I fell on my bottom and winced at the impact; meanwhile Duke threw the mistletoe at me and glared. "You'll pay for that bitch." He stumbled a bit before leaving and slamming the door. I just sat there on the ground ignoring the stinging pain on my tailbone. I can't even process what just happened. Well I can, but it's hard to believe. Physically he hasn't done anything well, _like that_ since we were together. I…..wow what the hell.

I stood up and smoothed down my clothes. After thoroughly brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth out with Listerine, I left the dorm and hopped on a bus to the Palm Woods. When I arrived I approached to see Mr. Bitters sitting and glaring at all the happy people leaving the hotel. I opened the backpack and before he could speak I held a finger up.

"Look, I know you and I don't exactly know each other, and you have screamed at me quite a few times for playing hide and seek with Kendall and Carlos and knocking over that computer. However I do like the holidays and I cannot be a bitch for Christmas…" I pulled out a Christmas card, a candy cane, and a snow globe and placed it in front of him. He held them cautiously as though they'd explode in front of him. "Thank you...Merry Christmas." He mumbled quietly, as though he was ashamed of saying it. I smiled a bit and nodded. "Merry Christmas to you too." I tapped the counter and walked away into the elevator. I suddenly felt really nervous and worried about seeing Logan. Do I even tell him what Duke did? How would he feel? Ugh I don't know…. I knocked on the door to the apartment and after a hectic amount of screaming the door opened to James wearing a mistletoe headband.

"Aw damn it it's just Hailey." He sighed disappointed while I glared at him, then his frown turned up into a smirk as he glanced at the mistletoe dangling off of the headband in between us. "Oh, well you know this is mistletoe so—"

"YOU ARE NOT KISSING M Y GIRLFRIEND!" Out of nowhere Logan appears tackling James to the floor. He tosses the headband away and the two are rolling on the ground. I stand there like a moron watching the two; however Katie passing by with a beverage puts it down and waltzes over grabbing both of their earlobes. The two are whimpering and Logan is complaining about his sensitive earlobes as they are brought to their feet. "All yours." She says with a smile before walking away. I chuckle and step in just as Logan is standing up from the ground wearing the headband he had previously thrown away from James.

"Hey!" James whined. Logan shushed him and walked towards me. "Merry Christmas." He grinned, ugh that oh so cute sideways grin with those dimples, it kills me! Logan gingerly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to kiss him, a major contrast to Duke's forceful ways from earlier today. I grinned and pulled away beaming up at him. "Merry Christmas to you too! Well almost Christmas, are we all packed and ready to go?"

"Almost…." Logan mumbled. I looked past him and saw Carlos on the couch watching a Christmas movie while Kendall was busy helping his mom back the bags. I set mine down and walked over to help her. "Carlos get off your butt and help us!" He shook his head defiantly. I glanced at Kendall who responded by wiggling his eyebrows with a slight smirk.

"You know…I heard that Carrie loves to help pack bags." He said teasingly. Carlos immediately jumped off of the sofa and kneeled beside Mama Knight, packing with speed we've never seen before. The two of us laughed quietly to ourselves, and once the bags were packed we hopped into a minibus and went to the airport. These guys are so used to flying and I'm just sitting here like I want to run away. But the more nervous I look the more those TSA agents are going to have a field day questioning me and accusing me of being a terrorist….

**Minnesota Christmas Day**

Ugh, Tommy aged too much in a month. He already got taller _again_, his hair is shaggy and he's starting to gain muscle. Awww, I want ten year old Tommy back, even though he was a major cocksucker. As you can tell our flight was safe and successful, the boys all went to their homes to spend Christmas with their families, since we got here about three days before Christmas we hung out with each other at Kendall's house for old time's sake. Then when I went up to my old bedroom and started to undress, I realized the curtains were open and I glanced over to see the four of them pressed against the windows. Wow, old habits die hard huh?

Well now it's Christmas morning, Lori's the first one up sprawled out underneath the tree in a god forsaken pink camisole and shorts set. We're in Minnesota, put on some fucking clothes you are not in a Victoria's Secret catalog. URGH. Well we all exchanged gifts, and Tommy loved what I had gotten him, score one for me. Tommy actually bought a gift for me himself this year, I opened it up and it was a book of classical sheet music. "Aw thank you Tommy!"

"No problem Hailey." He smiled and hugged me. AW NEVERMIND I LOVE 12 YEAR OLD TOMMY AGAIN! Mom had gotten me a Victoria's Secret 100$ gift card. When my dad saw it he spit his coffee everywhere.

"WHAT DOES SHE NEED THAT FOR!?"

"Underwear Nathan she's eighteen she can shop there if she wants to!"

"NO SHE CAN'T! Hailey you don't need that right?" His eyes widened staring at me. Well, I did tell dad what happened with Duke, of course I had to he's my dad. Didn't tell mom but he knows so it's okay. He just doesn't' know about the recent incidents. Let's just say now he's super frightened I will become a whore. "….I'll buy their perfume and body wash if that makes you feel better."

"A little bit…"He mumbled and went under the tree pulling out a small box. I quickly unwrapped it and it was a small card that said 'you'll get your present later'. "AW DAD COME ON!"

"Sorry sweetie it's a joint gift." He grinned. They all seemed to love their presents from me, and when Lori got hers she remembered to give me mine. I peeled back the wrapping paper and it was a copy of _50 Shades of Grey_. My dad's eyes bulged out of his head and my mom slightly smirked. "LORI THORN WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"What dad? Hailey need some action in her life! This will open her doors! Unleash her inner goddess—"

"NO INNER-GODDESS NEEDS TO BE UNLEASHED FROM_ANY_ OF MY DAUGHTERS!" He snatched the book from my hand and gave it to my mom. Lori and I both gagged at my mom's excitement over having it. After we had some breakfast and got ready for the day, we got the minivan ready to head to Carlos' house. I plopped the bag of gifts I had into the van and went next door to Kendall's. He opened the door smiling still in his pajamas and a Christmas hat. He welcomed me in and I stood by the door so I wouldn't track snow inside. "You're not wearing pajamas Hailey!"

"…Duh its cold….Merry Christmas to you too…"

"OH yeah, Merry Christmas! Doesn't matter if it's cold you have to stick with the tradition." He walked underneath the tree and handed me a gift bag. "Here mom and Katie picked it out for you. Now get in your pajamas and into the holiday spirit!"

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy Kendall Knight?"

"No, just charming." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and took off my boots and walked to his bathroom to get changed. It was a pair of flannel bright blue pants with Stewie Griffin wearing a Christmas hat on them, and a black thermal that had _Happy Holidays_ written in red cursive. I stepped out of his bathroom and shouted 'ta-da' and Kendall grinned and clapped. "Very nice, see? Now you're ready for the holiday spirit." He tucked his pants into his snow boots and pulled on his scarf, hat, gloves and jacket. I pulled mine on as well and said Merry Christmas to Katie and Mama Knight who were coming downstairs, also in their pajamas. I helped them carry the presents to our car and our two families drove to Carlos' house. There was so much stuff we had to take Lori's truck as well. We were the first ones to arrive, and we were able to see Carlos and his dad watching cartoons, wearing their helmets, and drinking hot chocolate with giant marshmallows.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Carlos shouted once we were inside. "PRESENT TIME!"

"Not yet mijo the rest of your friends have yet to arrive." Carlos pouted at his mom's words and dragged us inside. After we peeled off our coats and boots we dived onto the sofa with his dad to watch cartoons. Just as we did the bell rang and Carlos groaned getting up to answer it. James and Logan entered with their families and finally we could get the party started.

"Woah hi Katie. "I heard Tommy say. That's right; he went with Lori in the truck so he didn't see her before… I looked around and spotted Tommy coming down the staircase from leaving our stuff in Carlos' parent's bedroom. Katie was standing at the bottom of the staircase looking up at Tommy. "Hey…Tommy." She looked at him blinking rapidly. I glanced at Kendall who looked at me with a childish grin. Well look at that, Katie's going to have a little male friend…again. James didn't agree with that though. He dropped his coat and ran forward throwing Tommy over his shoulder. "NO YOU DON'T SHE IS TOO YOUNG LEAVE KATIE ALONE YOU WILL NOT USE MY TRICKS ON HER!"

"JAMES DIAMOND PUT MY BROTHER DOWN!" I yelled siting up on my knees. He glanced at me, then at Tommy who was about to punch him on the back. James set him down and flattened Tommy's hair before turning around to Katie who after smacking his stomach hugged him. Oh god these people are weird. I was so busy watching Tommy walk over to talk to Katie that I didn't even realize Logan was beside me until his lips brushed against my cheek. I turned to the side and grinned hugging him. "Merry Christmas Logie-Bear!" He groaned at the nickname but returned the hug. "Merry Christmas Hails." Once all the adults were settled with their coffee, eggnog, and hot chocolate us kids got to opening our presents. James squealed at the Cuda shower set and hugged me so tight that Logan cleared his throat to get him away from me. Kendall loved the hockey game and hugged me back. Carlos was so happy with his helmet polish that he sat down and began to polish it in front of us.

"Woah, physics, calculus, medical journals. Thanks Hailey!" Logan grinned at the sight of all these new books for him to read. He hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek while the boys stared at the present with disgusted looks. "Hey I like reading you know that!" Logan said to them, they all shrugged with small smiles shaking their heads.

"Alright boys, I say we give Hailey our gift now, right?" My dad stood up from his spot and walked to the tree. "Wait a minute you guys were in on this?" I questioned staring at them.

"Yeah, you better like it too we spent so much—" James clamped a hand over Carlos' mouth who continued to talk anyway. Logan got up and carried one box, while my dad brought over another. I unwrapped the box that my dad had given me first. It was an amplifier and a loop pedal. "What the….." I stared at the amp and my dad curiously, who just continued to grin. Realization hit me when I stared at the boys and they were all grinning at me. I quickly took the box from Logan and unwrapped it, it was a violin case. My breath was caught in my chest as I flicked open the case, and I let out the loudest scream in the world.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS GOT ME THE VIOLIN THIS VIOLIN I HAVE BEEN STARING AT IT AND MAKING LOVE TO IT WITH MY EYES OH MY GOD!" I didn't even want to touch it I was so happy. I quickly closed the case and tackled Logan so hard he hit the ground. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I kissed him on the lips hard and then tackled James who was the closest.

"Do I get that too?" He grinned.

"NOT AT ALL!" I hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, doing the same for each of the boys. I then tackled my dad and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek a million and one times. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DADDY I LOOOOOVE YOU!" He laughed and hugged me back.

"I love you too sweetie, it was all Logan's idea you know, he called and told me what you wanted." He glanced at Logan then back at me. "He also told me you two were back together. "He mumbled quietly.

"Oh….right that kind of slipped."

"Mhm." He stared at me but his gaze softened and hugged me again. "Merry Christmas kiddo."

"Merry Christmas daddy." I hugged him tightly. We continued to give out gifts, and I was happy to see that Katie adored the jacket I had gotten her. Her gift was the one I was most nervous about, I did not want to displease that little girl. She has connections you know…I don't know to what, but she could probably have me vanish off of the face of this earth if she wanted to. The rest of Christmas day was spent playing around and goofing off. The boys started the hockey game on Carlos' old Xbox. Katie and Tommy were reading a comic book together while Lori was chatting up my mom. I glanced at my dad who was enjoying his coffee and watching the room. I walked over and curled onto his lap wrapping my arms around him.

"Everything okay princess?" He asked stroking my hair. "Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me like a creepy ginger kid for five minutes." He commented. I snorted and stared up at him. My dad stared at expectantly and I sighed shaking my head. "What happened?"

"It's about Duke." I figured the boys wouldn't hear me but I glanced over to make sure and Logan was staring at me. "Come on." My dad stood up once I climbed off and the two of us walked to the kitchen to talk. "What did he do? Do I need to shoot him?"

"Yes." His eyes widened and I could see the vein on his forward slowly start to protrude. "What did he do?"

"He's been bothering me so much lately to get 'revenge' for dumping him….He came to my room with mistletoe and forced himself on me, just a kiss but…." I shuddered shaking my head.

"Did you report him Hailey?"

"No…"

"Then what are you waiting for? You need to report him the next time he does that. I'm not there to protect you sadly I can't show up at his door and pound his face in but baby girl you have to be strong enough to punch him in the throat and report him! Why do you think you took boxing? To defend yourself!"

"I thought it was to help me get over Logan."

"Well I said it was for that but I knew you wanted to go away for school so I had to prepare you somehow." My dad shrugged with a grin. Wow….good planning on his part. "Anyway….does Logan know?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him. What if Logan gets mad at me? He already is an incredibly jealous person as you can see."

"Oh yeah I can tell that boy's got his own little issues." My dad shook his head. "But you have to tell him. Speaking of actually, maybe I'll talk to him."

"No way."

"Oh yes way. He's going to date my baby girl again he's going to get a whole new talk." My dad stood up excusing himself from the kitchen and walking back to the living room. Oh god, what did I do?


	16. Death On Ice

"Dad stop it you are not going to scare Logan!" I followed him down the stairs as he marched to open the door for the guys. We all figured we'd go ice skating today that way we can all spend time together, including Tommy. Lori isn't coming though, thank god, she's going to go shopping with all the moms to catch some sales. What a woman. "I'm not going to scare him. I'm simply going to talk to him in a way which should make him shit his pants." He grinned at me and pulled the door open. The boys were all standing there ready to go.

"Hey Officer Thorn." Kendall smiled.

"Hi Kendall, in boys." My dad ushered them in and sadly Logan was the last one in. He grabbed ahold of Logan's shoulder and stared down at him. "You and I need to talk."

"DAAAAAAD!" I started marching over to the two of them and he glanced at Tommy snapping his fingers. Tommy nodded and ran over kicking me in the knee. I yelled and fell over. "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!"

"Tommy you weren't supposed to kick her!"

"I thought the snap meant 'stop her'."

"No it meant 'distract her'!" My dad shook his head with a sigh. "We need to work on our communication skills." He guided Logan to the kitchen while I lay on the floor holding my knee.

"Looks like boxing didn't help you there huh?" Kendall joked.

"Shut up."

"Hailey I see your underwear." Carlos announced. "It's green and lacey, not a lot of fabric though."

"OKAY CARLOS I GET IT!" I rolled over so I was on my back and holding my knee. God forbid I lay in a different position, because Carlos would just announce to the world the type of underwear I have on.

**Logan's POV**

"Have a seat kid." I nodded and sat at the counter in front of Nathan who stood on the other side near the knife block. Well shit. "So you and Hailey are dating again…"

"Yup, that's what I said." I nodded, and he just nodded slowly staring at me. "You hurt my baby girl a long time ago Logan."

"I…I know sir." I nodded quietly. He took out a knife from the knife block and my eyes widened staring at him. He began to sharpen the knife in front of me. "You're lucky Duke hurt her worse than you did. Or right now you'd be trying to sew your limbs back together." He glanced up at me from the glistening, super pointy knife. He grabbed a banana, peeled the skin back, and began to chop it into small pieces rapidly. That knife went through the banana like it was water, and I have a feeling that banana's supposed to represent a part of my anatomy.

"If you're going to date my daughter just to dump her again in a few weeks Logan, back out now because I don't wanna see my little girl crying and depressed again. She can't handle that, I can't handle that." He scooped up the bananas and dumped them into a bowl. "You better take care of her. Do you understand that? Especially with Duke around, I don't want him laying his hands on my daughter again, if he does I'll kill him, and I'll kill you for letting it happen. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir. I won't let him touch her."

"Good. You'll protect my daughter and watch out for her. You better treat her like the princess she is Logan Mitchell or your music career is going to come to an end very quickly, and very bloody." I swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. Now I know she didn't tell you about Duke kissing her, did she?" I shook my head no. "Well, he forced himself into her dorm with mistletoe to kiss her. That kid is getting out of control Logan, so be careful. Do you know if he came back to town for Christmas?"

"No idea sir."

"Well, if he did, let me know. You can go now." I nodded and slid off the chair. "Oh, and Logan…" I turned around to face him again. "I'm serious, hurt my girl and I'll kill you."

"I understand." I nodded and as soon as I wasn't scared shitless to move I started to walk out of the kitchen. So Duke kissed Hailey huh? I'm going to murder him. Well not murder him that's illegal, but I gotta get him back somehow. I entered the living room to see Tommy trying to beat James in arm wrestling, but he failed. Hailey turned around at the sound of my footsteps and quickly ran over. "How bad was it?"

"Not…so bad." I lied. "He told me about Duke." I said quietly. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. "You need to tell me these things, okay?"

"Okay Logan…I'll go say bye to my dad." I nodded and she scurried off to the kitchen to say goodbye.

**Hailey's POV**

So we're walking in the park to get to the lake section, which is hopefully perfectly frozen over. After getting through the playground section, we have to walk through the wooded trees. While we were walking through the trees I noticed Tommy fall face forward into the snow. I turned around and Carlos looked at me like I had caught him red handed. "I didn't push him."

"YES YOU DID!" Tommy stood up and tackled Carlos into the snow, putting snow down his jacket. Carlos pushed him off and scurried behind a tree making snowballs. Tommy stared him down and ran behind a tree to make snowballs as well. The boys all grinned and started to hide and form their weapons. I'm soooo not doing that. They play too rough they're going to hit me in the face with a block of ice I know it.

"I'll be at the lake! Don't make me wait long!"

"Kay." They replied absentmindedly as they started their mini-war. I continued my trek through the ice. See at least this way I can get my ice legs back without embarrassing myself in front of them. After they left I never really continued the skating, so I have to try to remember how to do it all over again. I plopped down on a fallen tree and laced up my skates. I crawled to the ice through the snow and stood up cautiously. I stepped onto the ice and immediately fell backwards. Well see? That's why I don't want them there. I got up again and started to skate around cautiously. I swore I heard the ice crack a little bit underneath me as I got to the very middle, but that thought was dispelled when I heard my least favorite person say my name.

"Duke? The fuck are you doing here?!" I whined.

"I live in Minnesota too you know, just trying to enjoy Christmas with the family." He shrugged and started walking on the ice like nothing. A closer look and I saw that he had ice grips on the bottoms of his shoes, huh, well that's smart. "I was just trying to take a relaxing walk by the frozen lake and I had to see you here." He stood in front of me and I swallowed hearing the ice crack under his weight. "What are you doing here?"

"Skating. The guys will be here any minute." He nodded slowly and stomped his right food hard on the ice. A series of cracks immediately formed underneath the both of us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Just testing the ice." He shrugged stepping back slowly. I took a step with my ice skate and slipped falling to my knees. More cracks began to form, and the sound of the ice cracking didn't stop. "Don't do that Hailey, you'll fall, clumsy girl." He chuckled. I think I missed the episode where Bear Grylls is crossing over ice, I don't know what to do. "Want help?"

"Yes!" I nodded quickly and stuck my hand out.

"Dump Logan then."

"What?! DUKE IF I FALL THROUGH I CAN DIE HELP ME!"

"Break up with Logan. Say you'll do it and I'll help you."

"Fine I'll break up with him."

"You don't sound sincere."

"DUKE!" I screamed at him. I can't believe this asshole, I knew he was mean but never did I think he could be this cruel!

"Hailey?" I heard Kendall yell out my name and I glanced over to see the boys coming out of the wooded area towards the lake. I turned to Duke who sighed and shrugged. "You can dump him when he walks over here, perfect timing!"

"I won't do that, I don't need your help." I grumbled and stood up shaking on the two skates. "Suit yourself." He shrugged and stomped on the ice again, more cracks forming but it didn't break completely , even with him walking back to the snow once more. I sighed of relief realizing I wasn't going to fall. Well, I thought too soon, the ice broke and I screamed falling through. I clutched onto the ice and stared up at Duke. The water was like needles drilling into my skin. "Duke help me!"

"No." He watched as I struggled to pull myself onto the ice. I could hear the boys scream my name and could see them running from the corner of my eye. The ice I was holding onto broke and the heavy skates weighed me down. As I fell under water I could see Duke staring into the hole before running away.

**Logan's POV**

"HAILEY NO!" Tommy took off running, we ran too as quickly as we could "I'm gonna kill him!" I could hear Tommy pant. As we got closer Duke had retreated into the woods on the other side. "Tommy wait!" I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him back.

"NO LOGAN I GOTTA—"

"Tommy!" Kendall stood in front of him. "We'll get him later your sister needs help. Run to Logan's as fast as you can and get help, his house is the closest. Don't stop, go!" Tommy nodded and took off running out the park to get help. Kendall and I kept running to the ice. When we got there James was looking around frantically.

"I don't see her."

"What!?" I shouted.

"I don't see her Logan!"

"Here!" Carlos waved us over. Carefully we crawled over the ice to where Carlos was. Hailey was underneath flailing wildly, her hand pounded against the ice before she started to sink again. "Break the ice!" I shouted. We took our skates and used the blades to break through. I quickly stuck my arms through but she was out of reach.

"How do we get her?" Carlos questioned. I bit my lip trying to think quick enough.

"We need a rope!" Kendall looked around but nothing was useful.

"Our clothes! Take off the jackets we'll use our clothes as a rope." We all quickly peeled off our jackets and began to tie the sleeves together tightly to form a rope. I wrapped one end around my waist and handed James the other.

"Logan what—" I jumped into the water. I promised her dad I'd keep her safe and so far I've let Duke harass her, put his lips on her, and now nearly murder her in ice. I can't let him get away with that. The ice felt like needles piercing my skin but I tried to ignore that feeling. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but once I saw that red hair I knew we'd be safe soon. She will kill me for this, but I latched onto her hair first so she couldn't float away from me. I swam forward and grabbed her around the waist. My muscles started to feel numb and it was getting harder to move. I tugged at the makeshift line we made as I swam up, and instantly the swim up became so much easier since the guys were pulling me back. We breached the surface and Carlos pulled Hailey out and moved to the snow while James helped me. I shuddered feeling the breeze. I looked over to Kendall to see Tommy standing there looking whiter than snow.

"Your mom wasn't home she must have gone out. NO one's home I didn't know what to do. Is she dead?!"

"It's fine Tommy no she's not dead." I crawled over to the snow bank where Carlos was holding Hailey.

"Logan you're shaking you're blue." Carlos blurted out. I shook my head and felt for her pulse. It was there, she must have swallowed too much water. Quickly I opened her jacket so I could press on her chest and perform CPR. After a minute of my frantic work she coughed out the water and her eyes shot open. She kept coughing and gasping for air.

"O-one of you carry her to my house." I stuttered grabbing my jacket and pulling it over my body. "I'll go I'm quick. Hold on Hails." Carlos stood up carrying Hailey and took off running with Tommy who grabbed my keys from me. The guys helped me up to my feet and helped me get to my house as fast as we could.

When we got to my house Tommy was on the phone I guess with his dad, Carlos was starting a fire in the fireplace while Hailey sat on the ground shivering wrapped in towels.

"T-that won't work. Y-you have to take your clothes off." Hailey slowly turned to me and shook her head. "It's either that or you f-f-freeze to death!" I told her. She frowned but still looked uncomfortable. I stood there peeling my clothes off, I don't care I'm not freezing. Tommy got off the phone and started to tug Hailey's coat off of her while Carlos turned around and tugged off her skates. Kendall and James had gone upstairs when I told him she had to take her clothes off, and he came back down with sweats for the both of us while James was bringing down all the blankets in the house. I slowly walked away to the closet where I finished changing into the sweats. I stepped out and Hailey had been peeled out of her clothes until she was left in her underwear. Tommy cringed making a disgusted face and turned away. Kendall stood over her and held a blanket around her. "You can take off the rest by yourself?" She nodded and underneath the blanket she took off her bra and underwear, tossing them aside before pulling on my sweats. Kendall wrapped her in the blanket. James wrapped me in blankets too but that wasn't enough. "You have to get warm towels for our heads…"

"How the fuck do I do that?"

"Put them in the oven don't let them burn." He nodded and ran off. I sat down beside Hailey right as there was a banging on the door. Tommy opened it and her dad ran in with an EMT behind him. "Hailey! Hurry up Kevin." He hissed under his breath, I guess he knows the EMT from work. The guy knelt down in front of us. As he was examining us James ran over with the warm towels and dropped them on our heads.

"What the hell happened!?" Nathan was glaring at me but before I could talk Carlos spoke for me.

"Hailey was on the ice with Duke I don't know what happened but she fell through and Duke just watched her and didn't help her. He ran when we got closer and Logan dove in and got her out." Nathan's glare at me softened, then he turned to Hailey. "Hailey?"

"Duke stomped on the ice to make it crack more." She mumbled quietly. "He said he wouldn't help me unless I broke up with Logan in front of him, but…he just left me there in the water." Nathan's glare returned and a vein was bulging out of his head.

"How are they?"

"They're okay. Their heart beat is a little quick but they appear to be fine. Their body temperature is steadily rising which is good, they won't go into shock. Get something hot in your stomachs though, and don't sit so close to the fireplace You can't get too warm too fast."

"Okay." I nodded, Hailey nodded as well. Nathan thanked the EMT who left my house. He looked down at us. "Where's your mom?"

"Shopping with all the other moms or with my grandma I guess." He nodded slowly. "I'll stay here until she comes back. I'll call her and then I'll call the station."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Your sister could have died because of him he's going to jail."

"No he won't." We all turned to Hailey." You know he won't dad."

"That's not true—"

"It's literally the perfect crime." She crinkled her nose. "It appears accidental because it's just cracked ice. You'd just be wasting your time."

"Now how the hell do you even know that!"

"I watch a lot of Law&Order when I'm not doing anything daddy."

"Well that show is a bunch of shit." He grumbled and walked away to make the phone calls he said he would. We all sat around the fireplace quietly until her dad walked in with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll have you know little miss TV girl I _can_ arrest him for that! Since you are you know, alive you can recount what happened, the boys are witness to him watching you and fleeing. Law and Order lied to you!"

"Are you really that happy you proved your 18 year old music student daughter wrong when it comes to the law?" He stared at her for a moment.

"You ruin the fun. I'm going to go arrest him, your mom should be here soon Logan." He knelt in front of Hailey and kissed her forehead then hugged her tightly. He whispered something in her ear which made her smile when he pulled away. Nathan then knelt in front of me and I swear I was scared shitless. "You did good kid….thank you." He patted the top of my head and thanked the rest of the guys. "Oh and Tommy, don't tell mom anything, I'll tell her much…. much later."

"Got it dad." He nodded. Right as he left my mom ran in through the door.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY BOY LOGIE-BEAR!" She smothered me in a hug and I could hear the guys snickering in the background. "Are you okay? Oh my god Nathan told me what happened you're SO BRAVE my little boy! "She kept kissing me all over my face and I groaned. "Do you guys want soup? YES Soup and hot tea I'll be right back." She left into the kitchen before we even answered. Hailey looked at me and snorted.

"What?"

"You have lipstick all over your face." She giggled quietly then sighed. "Uhh..Logan…thank you."

"Hey it was no problem—"

"No really you..you saved my life thank you." She leaned over and kissed me, I heard a throat clearing and we both turned to James who was sitting on the couch with everyone else.

"_Hello_, fuckers, we saved you too! Carlos carried you here, Tommy ran for help like the Flash, Kendall and I warmed your asses up! I believe we deserve thank you kisses as well."

"No way I'm good." Tommy said quickly which made me laugh.

"Thank you guys…really I owe you big time."

"NAAAAH don't mention it, we just saved your life that's all, just the usual for Big Time Rush," Kendall grinned and stood up. "Come on, his mom his hollering for us to get in there for some hot cocoa." Kendall helped Hailey to her feet and they started walking to the kitchen. The guys all followed behind except Tommy who helped me up.

"Hey, thanks for saving my sister Logan. Takes a lot of balls to dive into a frozen lake…..and I…well, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"Don't mention it little man." Tommy nodded then hugged me quickly. "If you tell her I care about her I'll kill you."

"I know you will." I laughed. He grinned at me and I followed him into the kitchen. Hmm, do I get some type of reward for saving a girl's life? I hope so.


	17. Shared Porn--Err I Mean, Readings

BAHA DUKE IS GOING TO JAIL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO MURDER ME NOW MOTHERFUCKER SUCK THAT BITCH!

Sorry, but I'm just relishing the fact that Duke is in a jail cell right now for what he did to me. Ugh. So good.

Also it does not feel good trying to be murdered, seriously, not a nice feeling, don't plan on feeling like that ever again…

Anyways, it's been a few days since the accident and I've stayed home. Partially because Tommy's been actually kind of nervous of letting me out of his sight, also because I got a nasty cold from that day, so did Logan. Since I've been sick I've had nothing to do as I lay in bed the last few days. Well…. My mom gave me the _50 Shades of Grey _copy that was originally intended for me. I started reading it and holy fuck my ovaries are on fire. No seriously that book drove me crazy I read it within a few hours. Then I continued to read it over and over again.

I figured since I feel better today, now's a nice time to go visit him and spend the day with him. So I called his mom and let him know of my plan and she agreed, saying I was so sweet and all those nice compliments. They were nice but she wouldn't shut the fuck up. I'm sorry Logan's mom is really nice but sweet jesus woman I can't stay on the phone forever!

So this morning mom and Tommy walked me over to Logan's house where his mom opened the door for me and left to spend the day at his grandmother's house. It was early in the morning and I know Logan won't be up for a while. According to his mom he's somewhat better, he just has the sniffles. I set my coat on the coat rack and left my boots by the door. I scurried into the kitchen holding the recipes I had printed from the computer. First thing's first, make Logan a good breakfast. I had a recipe for 'perfect fluffy pancakes'. So I got started on making those, and I figured I'd put in a little Christmas feel by crushing up one of the candy canes that was hanging from the tree and putting it into the batter. I looked around and found some chocolate chips and threw those in too. After burning the first three, I FINALLY made three perfect pancakes. I put them onto a plate, threw some more chocolate chips on top and poured a tall glass of orange juice. I looked around for a tray to put this stuff on and I found one.

_Logie Bear_ it said in cursive on the side of the tray. Of course this boy has his own tray, mama's boy. I put the food on the tray and carried it upstairs to his room. I slowly opened the door and Logan was lying in bed on his back sleeping like a little sick angel. …. Hehehe I'm in Logan's room and his parents aren't home….cool.

I shook away those silly thoughts and crept forward, setting the tray on the night stand. I sat at the edge of the bed and gently shook him awake.

"Five more minutes mommy…"He murmured turning away.

"I'm not your mom." Logan got SO scared when I said that he jumped up in his bed and had his hands out like if he was about to karate chop me. I giggled staring at him and he sighed throwing his head back on the headboard. "You scared the shit out of me…what are you doing here?"

"Well I told your mom I'd like to spend the day with you because you saved my life and I owe you big time." I smiled a bit and Logan grinned. "Really now? Well I can live with that." I noticed Logan wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could see his broad chest and shoulders…and those biceps. Oh golly that book was a baaaaad idea…

"You seem distracted." I stopped staring at Logan's chest and looked up at his face, he was smirking and subtly tugged his comforter down a little more so I could see his tummy. It was flat, and he doesn't have the perfect six pack, but his abs are outlined and he is gaining definition in them. The real icing on the cake though is his defined chest and arms…they're so….. "Hailey?"

"What? No I'm not distracted." I shook my head and grabbed the tray off of the night stand and put it on his lap. "I made you breakfast, Logie-Bear." He flushed in embarrassment at the sight of his personalized tray. "Thanks Hailey." He nodded and dug in. "Wow..these are good, kinda crunchy with the mint but it's good! You made this?"

"Yes I did!"

"All by yourself huh?" He raised his eyebrows staring at me. Fine I guess it's a little suspicious considering he's never seen me cook and whenever the boys come over its Carrie working the hot plate, but I have _some_ skills. I can follow recipes well!

"….Absolutely no recipes at all."

"Sure." He laughed and within minutes the plate held only a few crumbs and streaks of maple syrup, and he was chugging the orange juice. "That was great…thanks Hails."

"No problem! Now I'll bring this downstairs." I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the tray. I ran downstairs and put the batter in a container and threw it in the fridge. After that I started to clean up the kitchen. I was reaching up to put the dishes I had dried away when I felt Logan's arms snake around my waist from behind. I jumped at first but settled down and turned around to face him. I felt a little sad seeing that he was wearing a grey shirt and red cardigan, no more shirtless Logan for me. "Thank you for breakfast." He smiled and kissed me deeply.

After kissing for a while I tilted my head to the side staring at him. "What is it?"

"You don't sound sick."

"Oh, no I was better yesterday." My jaw dropped.

"your mom told me you were still sick!" He slowly nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I believe my mother has set us up."

"Don't you mean mommy?" I snorted and he glared at me. Logan shook his head and sighed dramatically. I giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me. "So what shall we do?" He asked. I shrugged and motioned to the living room. The two of us plopped down on the couch and I draped my legs over Logan's lap. "So uh, I never asked how you were doing after the whole thing."

"I'm fine Logan!"

"Hailey…."He looked down at me worried. "You almost drowned and or froze to death."

"But I didn't, I'm okay…"

"Your ex-boyfriend who has been harassing you for months now tried to kill you! There's no way you can just sit there and tell me you're okay." I sighed and sat up swinging my legs off of him.

"Logan obviously it's going to bug me for a while but I can't..dwell on it, it'll eat me up inside."

"But…you're just going to forget it. Like that?"

"Well last time I was really upset I let it consume me for a while, I'm not letting that happen again." Logan nodded, I'm assuming he knows I'm referring to when they all left. "But yeah it bothers me, I haven't gone anywhere by myself, and even if I wanted to Tommy wouldn't let me because now he's scared too. This whole situation just sucks. I'm good at picking men aren't I?"

"Hey you picked me huh? You're not doing too bad!" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Logan scooted over and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't worry Hailey, Duke isn't a problem anymore. I'll keep you safe." He nuzzled my neck and I smiled leaning on his shoulder. "You already saved my life, what more could you do?"

"Not going to give that up are you?"

"No way Logan, you saved my life, I could be dead right now!"

"Yeaahhh I know, that was pretty awesome of me." He looked at me with a smug grin. I nodded and kissed his chin. "It was very awesome of you." He grinned and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch. He found a hockey game and glanced at me. I nodded and the two of us watched grown men beat each other mercilessly on the ice. As if my stomach was watching the game too, when the game was over my stomach growled like a lion. Logan jumped startled at the sound and I held my stomach in embarrassment. "Wow, you're hungry huh?" I nodded and he laughed. "Alright let's get something to eat." He pulled me off the sofa and we walked into the kitchen. I sat on the counter swinging my legs back and forth while Logan started going through the cabinets.

"UHHHH we have crackers, some cereal, some cereal bars…chips." He tossed a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips at me and I smiled happily ripping the bag open. "What else?"

"What else?" He gawked at me.

"Yeah dude we need real food not just chips!" Logan shrugged and opened the refrigerator. "Uhh we have some leftover meatloaf and mashed potatoes, we can eat that—"

"WE'LL MAKE A SANDWICH OUT OF THAT WITH THESE CHIPS!" His eyes widened at my suggestion. "I love the way you think Hailey Thorn."

"I do too Logan Mitchell!" Logan took the food out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter beside me while I pulled the loaf of bread out of the cabinet. "Have any pickles?" I questioned.

"Oh man how could I forget!? I love pickles."

"Me too!" We smiled at each other and Logan went back to the refrigerator pulling out the jar of pickles. We assembled our sandwiches, a layer of mashed potatoes, meatloaf, chips and pickle slices. We bit into our sandwiches and both sighed happily. He stared at the sandwich like if it was heaven between bread. "This…is awesome!"

"I know!" I grinned and winked at him. We devoured our sandwiches and I leaned back on the counter like a fat fuck while Logan stood there perfectly fine. "Full huh?"

"Yes! How are you not dying?"

"I'm a boy, my stomach knows no end." He laughed and patted his belly. I chuckled and started to drink a bottle of water when Logan came up with a lovely new question. "So how was _50 Shades of Grey_ ?" I spit my water all over his face and he cringed reaching over for a paper towel and drying his face off.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAVE THAT BOOK?!"

"Tommy asked me what it was, I asked why, and he told me you had it." He smirked staring up at me. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Fuck it, I'm back to hating Tommy right now! "So now I figured I'd ask you, how was that book?"

"Ummmm." I bit my lip staring at him. "….I didn't read it."

"See that's a lie, Tommy said he walked into your room and you threw the book across the room."

"Tommy says a lot doesn't he?"

"Kid speaks the truth." He chuckled. "So tell me, how was it?"

"….'Twas awesome…" I mumbled. He smirked and bit his lip before releasing it and gazing up at me . "Awesome huh? You should let me borrow it."

"WHAT!?" What!? Wait wait wait wait wait WAIT. What did I just hear? Logan wants to read the book? But…what?!

"Yeah I want to read what you're reading." He smirked.

"Logan that's…a girl's…porn book not for men!"

"So? It'll give me some insight." He wiggled his eyebrows. Woah. I've…never _never_ seen this side of Logan before.

"I've never seen you like this before…what's gotten into you?"

"Hailey it's been two years…I'm 18, it's safe to say my hormones have escalated quite a bit since the last time we were together."

Huh. Good point.

"So is that a yes to letting me borrow it?" He tugged on my hands and I slowly nodded. "Uhhh…o-okay sure."

"Great I'll take the book from you then when I drop you off tonight." He nodded and pulled me off the counter. I stared at him blankly and he laughed nervously. "You're not ….freaked out are you?"

"No! No I'm not just err…" _This is only the coolest thing a boyfriend could ever say ever._ "Just…surprised."

"Well, we're growing up Hailey."

"But we're only 18…"

"But we're the most mature 18 year olds around. Besides, _you_ read it first." He teased poking my stomach. Fuck that's a great point. I slapped his chest and he pouted rubbing the spot where I had hit him. The rest of the day the two of us watched TV or um well…made out on the couch, because we can do that. I stayed for dinner with him and his mom, and gladly had three helpings of the apple pie she made. I haven't had that in forever, and it is so fucking good I just…ugh I'd kill someone for that pie I don't know how she does it. Anyways, Logan took me home and came upstairs for a few minutes. I did not want to run back down holding the book so he came upstairs, we talked for a bit, then he took the book and left. "I'll be done with it by the morning." He winked at me before leaving. I took out my brand new, first ever electric violin and began to play, but I was so distracted.

Oh my fuck how awesome I love having a boyfriend that loves to read this so works out well!


	18. How Embarassing

It was three in the morning and I was so comfortable sleeping it my nice warm bed, dreaming of playing on a concert stage for millions—and then my damn phone was ringing. I groaned and crawled out of bed and literally crawled to my jeans that were thrown on the floor. I quickly fished out my phone and answered it. "Logan it's three in the morning what is it?" I whined.

"I finished the book." He said. Immediately my eyes shot open and I sat up straight on the ground.

"You did?! Um what did you think of it?"

"Eh I didn't care for the story, it was so….blech. It was like reading Twilight. Hated it." I snickered quietly remembering that the book was based on a Twilight Fan-Fic. "But the sex scenes were pretty awesome."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, that Christian Grey guy? He's got the right idea, I like his style. I'll be rolling around in money buying you cars too."

"Gee thank you Logan…"

"Don't thank me yet, thank me the day you get car." He chuckled quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow? Well today I suppose."

"Maybe in the evening. Lori actually wants to spend time with me. I'm scared."

"As am I. Well I hope I can see you tomorrow, the day after we're heading back to LA to record."

"Well then, I'll make it possible. Night Logan."

"Goodnight Hailey baby." I hung up the phone and marched right back to my bed. I lay there wide awake and now I can't fall asleep! Ugh my mind is too distracted just imagining Logan all…suited up. Cocky no-nonsense attitude, so domineering….happy sigh. That book totally fucked me up.

AW FUCK NOW I CAN'T SLEEP UGH!

In the morning I had to wake up early to go shopping with Lori. My mind was not agreeing with my body, as I pulled on two completely different types of boots. After making sure I looked like a normal person, I hopped into Lori's truck and we drove quietly to the mini-mall. First we got coffee and that thankfully woke me up. We were walking through one of the clothing stores and Lori decided to be the first one to speak. "So…Logan saved you're life _and_ you're dating, things are going well for you aren't they?"

"Yeah they are." I nodded going through the sweaters. "Logan's so…. There's just something about him. He changed he's—"

"An adult?"

"Somewhat." I laughed picking out a white and black striped sweater. "He's more confident in himself I feel! Like he has more… swagger I guess and he's stronger and bigger and—"

"Completely sexy?" Lori smirked at me, I chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah he's….yeah Logan is sexy."

"Wow look at that my little sister has a sexy boyfriend."

"Yeah! How are you and your boy toy?"

"Two years going strong." Lori smiled and picked a red v-neck sweater, tossing it into her basket and taking my sweater too. "I have a job, and Christmas money. It's on me."

"Oh..wow thanks Lori."

"No problem." We continued walking and wandered into the underwear section where she immediately started grabbing thongs left and right. "So how was the book? You loved it right?"

"SO AWESOME!" I sighed happily picking up a red thong and using it as a sling shot to hit her in the head. It's weird but um…we're actually getting along and having good time. I guess we both grew up. "He um…borrowed the book." Lori's eyes widened and she dropped the underwear she was gazing at.

"_Logan Mitchell_ the cute little nerd boy that loves his mommy borrowed the book? Did he read it yet? What did he say?!" Sheesh she was firing questions at a million miles a minute but I don' blame her that is a pretty … shocking thing to take in I guess?

"Well he hated the plot line of course, he said it reminded him of Twilight." Lori shrugged and nodded in agreement. "But he said the sex scenes were awesome and that um…he likes Grey's style and he wants to be like him."

"OH MY GOD HAILEY!" Lori dropped her basket and grabbed my shoulders shaking me. "Logan wants to be your Christian Grey! OH my god how fucking fantastic is this! God that is hot."

"Don't you think we're a little young? I mean it's one thing to read but—"

"WHO GIVES A SHITNUGGET?!" I cringed at her yelling and turned to the sides to see a bunch of women staring at us. "That's so hot! Ugh I can't believe I'm jealous of my little sister."

"Neither can I…" I muttered and she picked up her basket, throwing more underwear into the basket. After she picked out some bras, she urged me to pick out some new underwear to take to LA. "Come on, go for it!"

"I don't really need new underwear I'm good—"

"Christian Grey would urge you to buy it. I mean, Logan Mitchell. Just pick something."

"Oh you think you're so funny." I snickered and shook my head. After giving me a death stare I sighed and picked out two sets. "Happy?"

"I guess." She shrugged and we continued to shop around with each other, actually having a good time. Huh, she's not such a stupid bitch after all! College has matured her, what a nice change in pace. After we finished shopping we walked over to the diner to grab some lunch. While we were glancing at the menus I heard a familiar 'WAZAAA'. I slowly turned and could see the boys walking in together. I suddenly felt really nervous and I don't know why. The boys were walking over and stopped in front of the table.

"Why hello ladies, Lori, beautiful as always." James shot her a quick wink.

"James, still dating my boyfriend."

"Damn it." He muttered. I glanced over to Logan who could not stop smirking as he stared at me. I then looked over to Lori who was smirking staring at Logan. "Well Logan Mitchell, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lori…what about you?"

"Great just spending some time with my sister, you know, talking about our _inner goddess_." Logan's eyes widened and he quickly realized I told my sister he read the book. He glanced at me mortified, cleared his throat then patted James on the back. "Well we're starving so we're just gonna go and uh…be far over there." Logan quickly pushed James forward to the booth and the others followed. Lori smirked at me and once they were gone she giggled. "Aw see that brought him back to the old Logan I know!"

"Way to make him crawl back inside his shell!" I snickered and she shrugged happily going back to the menu.

"Imagine him dressed as Grey? Like that one part wearing just jeans and holding a riding crop—"

"Can you STOP talking about my boyfriend that way it is so weird discussing that!" I hissed swatting her with my menu, and all she did was throw her head back and laugh.

"Come on, we're two consenting adults. Clearly Logan is fuckable."

"And to think I was having a good day."

"Oh stop being a brat. You two should just rename yourselves and move away to a private island and just fuck."

"So I guess that means you're having the salad huh?" I mumbled ignoring her and reading the menu. She sighed heavily and shook her head then finally went back to the menu. Now that I have some peace and quiet I bit my lip and started imagining Logan all dressed up with a white shirt, silken grey tie, dark denim jeans, black leather jacket….

"Oh my god are you drooling? What the fuck are you thinking about?" Lori questioned slamming her menu down on the table. I wiped my jaw and shook my head. The two of us placed our orders and I noticed my phone vibrate on the table. I quickly swiped it and read the message.

_Way to tell ur sis! Thanks_

_Sorry! 3 you._

_Whatever I know ur thinkin of me anyway_

_Am not!_

_Ur sister is loud u know._ I looked up and I was mortified to see that the boys were at their booth, all staring at my sister and I and smirking. Fuck I'd rather them just see me naked again this is fucking ridiculous.

"Lori! Shit they heard you!"

"What?" She leaned over, read the messages and laughed." Well now they know you and Logan are kinky fuckers and Logan's going to plow you senselessly while you're helpless!" She said that extremely loud, and everyone in the diner looked at us. I didn't even look at Logan I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I just proceeded to bang my head on the table. "Dude don't do that you'll dent your face." Was Lori's response to my attempt at murdering myself.

**Logan's POV**

"Dude I can't believe you read mommy porn." James laughed biting into his cheeseburger. "I mean…_really_?"

"Hey Hailey loved it so I read it." I shrugged and shoved a few French fries into my mouth. "Besides do you know how attractive she finds me now? I have learned something you have not James! There is a formula to women and I have uncovered it."

"And that is?"

"Money plus sex appeal equals winning!"

"Dude I already knew that nice try." He laughed and I sighed glancing at Kendall and Carlos who just shrugged and ate their food. "Okay well…whatever Christian Grey is apparently a hot item right now and I happen to know how to be him so I'm going to be awesome!" I grinned and ate my food while James rolled his eyes.

"You know what Logan? The day you sleep with Hailey and it's that whole….mommy-porn bullshit, I will run naked through the palm woods."

"You sure about that James?"

"Very." He stuck his hand out and I smirked shaking it. "Game on."


	19. BDSM Club

Hailey yawned waiting at luggage claim for her suitcase. Her stay at home lasted a little longer than she had wanted because of Duke getting arrested. She had to go to court and witness his hearing of course to make sure he was going to trial, and he was. However he couldn't leave the state, they deemed him a risk if he went back to UCLA where Hailey was, so he's stuck in Minnesota. She also hoped he was kicked out of the school but this was good enough for her for now. After swiping her bag she went outside and looked around for a taxi. After a few minutes of wandering around she was forced to the ground by someone tackling her. Hailey groaned and twisted her body to see Carrie hugging her.

"Sugar pie! I missed you!" She yelled hugging Hailey tightly. Hailey laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too Carrie! How was your holiday?"

"It was great we had a nice time! I tried to bring back food for ya, and I got _some _but Carlos ate it." She giggled and hugged Hailey once again when she was standing upright. "The boys told me all about what happened with Duke! That jerk! If I was there I would have…..ummm…" Carrie chewed her lip wondering what she would have done. "Well I would have done something!"

"I know you would have." Hailey smiled and threw an arm over her shoulder as she dragged her luggage with her with her other hand. "What are you doing here? I was just trying to catch a cab."

"I came with Logan! A _real_ sugar pie I might add! You walked past us so I jumped out the car I just had to see you first." She smiled and ran over to the car where Logan was waiting in the driver's seat. Hailey quickly popped the truck open and put her suitcase in, then jumped into the front seat while Carrie climbed into the back. "Hey Lo…." Her words trailed off when she saw he was wearing a white button down, grey pants and sunglasses. _This mother …_. "You look nice and different not wearing what you usually wear…" She mumbled staring at him and he smirked when he realized she knew what he did. "Welcome back baby girl." Logan grinned and leaned over kissing her cheek before driving off back to their campus. "Everything's good?"

"Yeah everything's fine, kept going shopping with Lori. Tommy and I watched some DVD's, he loved what you got him by the way." Hailey glanced over at Logan and he grinned in approval. "Ummm yeah. OH MY GOSH I NEED TO SHOW YOU WHAT LOGAN GOT ME WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"IS IT THE VIOLIN!?"

"….Well now that you guessed it I don't even want to show you." Hailey pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head, then stopped at the campus.

"I'd love to take you in but I have to go record with the guys. We'll go out later though okay?"

"Yeah sure, see you Logan." Hailey leaned over and kissed him before grabbing her luggage from the trunk and going up to her dorm with Carrie.

**Hailey's POV**

"So oh my gosh Carlos told me everything that happened down in Minnesota! Girl drama just follows you so much!" Carrie said as I stuffed my suitcase into the room and began to unpack. "Oh and he told me some other stuff." She giggled and I immediately looked at her.

"Dude what did Carlos tell you?!"

"Well my little sugar pie told me that you and Logan are getting a little heated." She giggled and sat down on my bed to open the violin case and take a look.

"Hey we haven't done anything!" I quickly said stuffing my clothes into the drawers. "WE were just talking and—" I stopped talking when I saw Carrie raising an eyebrow at me while spinning a pair of red lace panties on her fingertip. "See I can explain that, Lori got me that."

"Uh huh." Carrie said clearly not convinced before throwing the pair at me. "Well Carlos said something about some book?"

"Oh yeah, Fifty Shades of Grey." I nodded and reached into the suitcase pulling out the book. "Check it out, Logan and I liked it."

"I don't know if I wanna be all crazy like you guys." Carrie said turning the book around in her hands.

"Just try it, it's pretty epic."

"Fine fine!" She caved and smiled sheepishly. Then started fidgeting nervously on the bed.

"You want to read it now don't you?"

"YES!"

"Go ahead." I laughed and she ran off to her room with the book. I laughed and finished unpacking, then began to play on my sexy new violin. It's my baby, I don't know what to name it. I have Sherlock over there so it's only smart to name him Watson but I don't feel like I should. This is so conflicting, perhaps I'll name this one the Doctor. Yes I like that, this is my violin the Doctor. Eh no it doesn't roll off the tongue. I'll think of something. So I kept on playing and then the door swung open and Carrie ran in blushing and clutching the book. "You liked it?" I laughed.

"No!"

WHAT? SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT? NO!

"No? Why not? Is it the Twilight thing?"

"No it is not the Twilight thing this is sick!" Carrie threw the book at the wall. "Why would any woman want that to be all controlled and so…handled like that!"

"Well Carrie-"

"NAH NAH NAH I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She covered her ears and quickly walked away until she was in the safety of her own room. Well then that didn't work out as I had planned, I wanted to convert everyone in the group to BDSM lovers and I've already failed. Well…only one person.

I'll just make the rest of the guys read it and slowly convert them, one by one. Oh I like this idea.

Oh god I'm such an evil mastermind sometimes I love it.

Well aside from turning Carrie off of sex completely…

Huh I'll have to apologize to Carlos about that at some point.

Well aside from that, Logan came over later so we could hang out, but I felt super tired from the flight and being lazy and I didn't want to go outside.

But he wouldn't take that as an answer from me so he dragged me and Carrie out so we can go hang out at the Palm Woods. When we got there the guys were all hanging by the pool with a lot of …famous kids I guess, so we walked over and took over their lounge chairs. I shared one with Logan and curled up next to him. "So boys, I have something you have to try."

"Oh no don't even!" Carrie whined and shielded her eyes.

"I want you guys to read the book." I tossed the book onto Kendall's lap whose eyes widened. James reached over and leafed through it with a laugh.

"We are so not reading mommy porn—Ohh.. I'm reading it first!" He got up and left when he found something interesting on a page. Nice I'm slowly winning.

"Okay I want to read it now." Kendall said, "I haven't seen James read anything unless it was a magazine or something on a girl's shirt."

"I WANT TO READ IT!" Carlos jumped and Carrie tugged him back down. "If you try any of that funny stuff mister we'll have a problem."

"I don't even know what funny stuff there is!" Carlos defended with the most adorable innocent face ever. Carrie leaned over and whispered in his ear I guess one of the scenes. Carlos swallowed hard and looked down at his pants then back at her. "Hey want to make out?"

"Uhhh….what? That was random why?"

"No reason let's go make out." Carlos stood up and quickly dragged her away. When they were gone I started laughing and Kendall shook his head. "Hailey you're destroying our little baby."

"I am not, Carrie did all that by herself!" I laughed and hugged Logan leaning on him. "How are you and Lucy?"

"We're great actually…" Kendall looked down at his watch and jumped up. "I'm going to take her out to dinner now, and there she is." He grinned and waved to Lucy who stood in the lobby and smiled waving back. I turned around and waved and she waved back at me as well. "Have fun Kendall!"

"I will, thanks Hailey." He grinned and left and I turned to Logan and smiled. "Stuck with me now Mitchell!"

"Yes I am Thorn." He laughed and kissed me quickly. "So what does the lady want to do?"

"Honestly? I'm exhausted I'd love to just drink a smoothie and relax here with you."

"That I can do." He squeezed my leg and stood up going over to the smoothie bar while I laid out on the chair. I sighed happily and stared up at the sky and noticed Camille standing there with her arms across her chest. "Hailey." She glared.

"Hey Camille.." I sighed and sat up. "Um, I'm going to guess you're not in the happiest mood?"

"No I'm not! You're changing Logan and I don't like it!"

"Well I think Logan's changing himself because he wants to I mean I don't pressure hi—" She slapped me across the face. OH MY GOD THIS CHICK SLAPPED ME WHAT THE HELL!?

"What was that for assbutt?!" I yelled standing up quickly.

"That's for changing my Logie-bear and making him into this whole other person!" She yelled and raised her hand again to hit me, which I quickly grabbed and held down at her side. She raised her other hand and again I held her hands down but she stomped on my foot and once I let go of her she shoved me hard and I fell back on the chair. Camille tackled me and started tugging her hair and all I could do was punch her in the gut before Logan came and pulled her off.

"Camille what are you doing!?"

"She changed you Logan she made you into this whole new guy and –"

"She changed me for the better Camille I dress different and act a little different because I want to not because Hailey brainwashed me alright? So stop trying to start drama or kill my girlfriend!" Logan said sternly. Camille huffed and slapped him before storming off. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned around pulling me off of the chair. "You okay Hailey baby?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." I muttered watching her leave.

"You have a handprint on your face." He said, with a slight grin and I could tell he wanted to laugh at me even though his psycho whatever chick slapped the shit out of me.

"Oh so funny right? I'll give her credit dude she hits hard." I muttered. "Well….this was nice."

"Yeah sorry….do you still want to hang out?" Logan sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I do…just not around psycho bad actress over there." Logan nodded and took a hand out of his pocket to drape his arm around my shoulder. "We'll go upstairs and watch some TV, sounds okay?"

"I can dig it Logie-Bear." I grinned and kissed his cheek. He groaned at the nickname and lightly shoved me. I shoved him back and he ended up tripping and hitting the ground. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!"

"Oh it is on Hailey." Logan said getting up from the ground quickly. My eyes widened and I took off running to the safety of their apartment.


	20. Happy Where I Am

I sat in apartment 2J laughing at all of the boys. Carrie and I had come over so we could grab them and go out to catch a movie. It was a Friday night and the two of us were just tired from our classes, so we wanted to see a nice, awesome, super crazy action movie to unwind. All of the boys had left their bedrooms wearing slacks, white button downs, silver ties and shades, and it was the funniest thing to see.

"Wow I don't know if I should call the four of you Christian or by your actual names!" I laughed bringing my legs up to my chest and staring at them. James lowered his shades and winked at me, while Logan frowned and smacked him in the chest for doing that.

"See what you did? Now you gone and made a whole bunch of sex craved maniacs!" Carrie whined pointing at the four of them.

"Sweetie they're teenage boys, they've been like that since they were 12." I told her, but she was not amused. She pouted and stared away at the wall, so Carlos walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry! What if I changed? Would that be better if I didn't look like those bozos over there?" He asked quickly and Carrie nodded. "Okay princess!" Carlos grinned and hugged her tightly before running off to his room. Ugh, Carlos, I can't stand it. He's so cute, all he wants to do is please Carrie and it's the sweetest thing really. The boys all looked at each other and assessed their outfits.

"We really do look stupid if we're all dressed the same." Kendall sighed taking the shades off. "I'm going to go change before Lucy gets here."

"Ditto." James nodded running back to his room. I glanced at Logan who stood there comfortably. "What! Me too?!" I nodded and he frowned. "Hey. Wait no Christian Grey would not listen to you."

"Baby as much as I love you trying to be all Christian Grey, and as hot as you look like that, I am dating Logan Mitchell and I would love to see my baby wearing his skinny jeans and cardigans."

"Man.." Logan pouted and stalked off to his room to get changed. I glanced at Carrie who giggled shaking her head. "You own him."

"No I don't own him!"

"You so do." She giggled and continued laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along. Her laugh is contagious what can I say!? There was a knock at the door so I got up to get it. "Hey Lucy!" I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Hey, are the guys ready to go?"

"Yeah they're just about done. Come on in, bring anyone for James?" I laughed and closed the door behind her. James would be the only one without a date so we asked Lucy if she could bring someone for him.

"I tried but James said he'd just get someone at the movie theater. Shouldn't be hard for him that's what he usually does." Lucy shrugged. Us girls shook our heads and flopped down on the sofa. Finally the boys came out dressed like they normally would. James walked out in jeans a t shirt and a black vest, and Kendall stepped out in a v-neck, blazer, and a fedora. Carlos left in a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and jeans, and my lovely Logan stepped out in a white button down with a navy blue cardigan. "Happy?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Very happy to see **Logan** and not Christian." I smiled and walked over to kiss him sweetly. "Alright guys you all look great, and like yourselves. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah definitely let's go." Kendall nodded and draped an arm around Lucy's shoulders as he walked away and out of the apartment. I glanced over at Carrie to see Carlos nuzzle her before taking a hold of her hand. She giggled and turned pink, then pinched his cheek before kissing it. Carlos smiled widely and the two walked out of the apartment. As soon as James stepped out of the apartment a girl happened to walk past him, and after a mere ten seconds James now had a date to the movies. I looked up at Logan who just shook his head and started walking out with me.

"Well, whatever works for him." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Yup that James is a special one." I laughed, and together the eight of us were off to the movies.

You know, things have been quite interesting for me. I mean, hell I only just started my second semester at UCLA and I've already gone through enough drama to last me all four years. Hell, they should make a story or a TV show about me. That would be cool….

Anyways, I've experienced a lot. I've made a new friend who is a complete 'sugar pie'. A total southern belle sweetheart that is just picture perfect for one of my best friends. I've experienced heartbreak, again. I've dealt with a drunk, incredibly…stupid and god awful for me boyfriend. I've experienced the worst sex of my life, a terrible way to lose my virginity. Then there was the fact that I nearly died as a frozen Hailey popsicle, but I was saved by my friends. I've gone through so much, from reconnecting with friends to re-igniting an old flame. Honestly, with all the shouting and terrible feelings I've gone through, I wouldn't change a single moment of it. I'm sure if I did, I wouldn't be dating Logan Mitchell.

Well at this point it feels like Christian Grey but I'm sure once he gets over the fact that I'm not going to sleep with him just because he's acting like a guy from an incredibly hot book, he'll be back to his regular old self.

So things have been interesting, definitely different, but I wouldn't change not one moment of it. I love where I am right now, and if things continue to look up this way, I'll be okay with that.


End file.
